The Misadventures of Superbabies
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Life is always adventurous in the Stark- Rogers household what more could be expected when you're just two casual superheroes trying to raise three children. Naturally the avengers are hanging out helping or hurting who knows. Toss in your son secretly is Spiderman and poor Tony and Steve never get a break. Occasional disciplinary spanking- not the main focus (superfamily/ stony)
1. Chapter 1

Steve doodled without focus in the margins of his meeting notes as he half heartedly listened to Tony explain to Agent Fury that the world's greatest heroes needed more money for lasers. A conversation they had had repeatedly at home that he could not believe Tony was serious about.

"You're a billionaire Stark." He heard Fury sigh. "If your man killing lasers are so damn important fund them yourself."

"A billionaire with expensive kids who doesn't want to fund SHIELD's lasers too." Tony argued.

"Tony..." Steve sighed only to be shot a glare. "Maybe make a prototype first?"

"Ugh fine" Tony threw up his hands in disbelief as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Next business?" Bruce asked glancing around the room, encouraging the conversation away from lasers.

Steve felt a vibrate in his pocket and apologizing he glanced at his cell phone sighing as he saw that the caller id read "Midtown High" he murmured into Tony's ear as he excused himself from the conference room.

"Rogers." He said answering the call.

"Captain Rogers? This is Principal Morris from Midtown." The man on the other line spoke.

"Is there a problem sir?" Steve said already knowing the answer.

"I have Evangeline down in my office currently, there was a fight and the nurse believes she broke a child's jaw." Principal Morris was direct, gone were the days of him beating around the bush.

"She what?" Steve took a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Broke a boy's jaw. As you can imagine I need to speak with either you or.. Mr. Stark today about this, and she will need to go home."

"Yes of course. I'll be right down." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you Principal Morris I assure you this will be dealt with."

The principal murmured his thanks as the call ended.

Steve walked back into the room and gathered his papers.

"What happened?" Tony asked turning his attention to his clearly stressed husband.

"Well our oldest broke a boy's jaw." Steve sighed.

"Nope. She's yours now." Tony chuckled as Bucky barked in laughter choking on his drink. "Need me to go down with you?"

"I'm pretty sure they called me for a reason." Steve laughed, "last time you went down there you threatened to sue them."

"Peter deserved an A" Tony shrugged.

"And Laura thinks I'm crazy." Clint murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve tugged on a baseball cap and walked into the high school. It was as his son put it a "terrible disguise" but it worked well enough to not draw a ton of attention. He headed into the office where he saw his teenage daughter slouching in a metal chair holding an ice pack to her face. He tugged the earbuds out of her ears and pocketed them along with her cell phone.

"What the hell!" The girl snapped looking up.

"Language, Evie." Steve sighed, then he held out his hand for the ice pack. "Let me see your face."

"Its not that bad." She said handing her father the ice and tilting her chin to let him cup her face.

"He look worse? Follow my finger." He moved his index finger in front of her eyes.

"Papa! I dont have a concussion." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Clearly, if you're still able to be this sassy." He fingers moved to the bridge of her nose where he felt a break. "I'm going to set this before its starts to heal"

Evie shrugged knowing she couldn't stop him and let out a string if colorful words as her father popped the bridge of her nose back to where it belonged.

"Language." Steve said "If you dont want it to hurt don't get into fights."

"Yes sir." Evie sighed.

"I thought we talked about this Evie." Steve ran a callused hand through her hair. "Pretty sure I made myself clear."

"You did."

"So why am I here at school setting your nose? Why is there rumor you broke a kid's jaw?"

"Because he bobbed instead of weaving?" Evie shrugged.

"Sarcasm is not a good look."

"You like it on Daddy..."

"I tolerate it on your Daddy. He's past fixing." Steve chuckled. "And we can talk about it at home if you'd rather explain what happened to him too."

"Captain Rogers!" Principal Morris entered the room as he showed a bloodied boy and his mother to the door. "Thank you for coming. Why don't you and Evie step into my office."

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Steve said extending his hand to the woman leaving, "I'll have the school give us your contact information and we will handle any medical bills."

Evie and Steve stepped into the office and sat down as Principal Morris took a seat at the desk.

"Thank you for coming in Captain, as you can see we've had a bit of a problem here."

"Of course, what happened?" Steve turned to his daughter.

"Well that's part of the problem. Thomas Vickson, the child leaving just now has yet to give a straight answer as to what led to the events that took place. I'm hoping Evie might be able to shed some light?" Principal Morris turned to address Evie.

"Evie." Steve nodded at Evie. "What happened?"

"Dude's a dick." She shrugged.

"Evangeline." Steve warned.

"Just saying. He was picking on some little kids, freshmen. Now normally I wouldn't care because they probably deserve it but it was Peter and Ned and they're just too dumb." Evie rolled her eyes. "And like I guess I'm supposed to stand up for the moron? Anyway those idiots were talking about legos, even though I've told them to quit doing that like a dozen times if they want to not get beat up. But they don't listen they're dumb. So Dickson-"

"Vickson." Principal Morris interrupted.

"I said what I said. So he starts talking smack about them, and..." She chuckled, "And it was pretty funny. Until he started hitting Ned. Not funny. You dont hit little kids. I mean he hasn't even hit puberty yet I'm taller than him for chrissake-"

"Evie." Steve's voice dropped.

"We havent been to church in years calm down. So Ned's a mess and then he starts going at Peter and I figure I should probably tell him to stop or I will never hear the end of it. So I tell him to stop picking on babies and if he really needs to hit someone hit me, I at least hit back. So that asshole! He says that he can't hit a girl since we aren't in the bedroom. So I clocked him. Like way to be nasty. And then he hit me and I guess Peter's running to get someone because hes a nark. And dudes talking smack about how I'm so weak and my punch didnt hurt him so I went for the nose but he moved all weird and I think I broke his jaw..." Evie shrugged "deserved it though.

"Evie..." Principal Morris started to talk before sighing. "We will look into the bullying. I will talk to Ned and Peter. You're suspended for the rest of the week for fighting."

"What do I need to sign?" Steve sighed, running his hand across his face.

"Why am I getting suspended? Hes the one that started it!" Evie looked offended at her father's complacency.

"You broke a boy's jaw."

"He was a dick and beating up kids."

"You don't get to break people's jaws for being jerks Evie." Steve said.

"One hell of a double standard there Pops."

"You're in trouble. Do not make it worse." Steve growled into her ear.

"But Dickson is more suspended right?" Evie looked to her principal.

"Evie. Name calling is a form of bullying we don't tollerate here. We will investigate the issue and go from there."

"I'll call the school board if we're in the same amount of trouble." Evie said rolling her eyes."That's a double standard. Maybe even sexist."

"Car now." Steve pursed his lips and handed her the car keys. "Get your stuff and get in the car."

"Fine." Evie huffed tossing her melted ice pack into the trash. She stared at her principal and while avoiding any proximity with her father she whispered, "School board." before darting out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter! Also I fixed the spelling of Rogers (thanks anon!) my grandfather is Rodger and I didnt think! My bad!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Why am I in trouble?" Evie muttered leaning her head up against the car window.

"When you break jaws you get in trouble." Steve said turning onto the highway. Evie shot him a glare and turned the radio on only to have her hand swatted away and the music came to a halt.

"Pops!"

"If the radio was supposed to be on it would be on."

"Then can I have my phone?"

"Nope. You're grounded. Starting now."

"Papa! Dont you need to like consult with Daddy?"

"No."

"Ugh this is so unfair." Evie groaned as she slid down the seat.

"I think what's unfair is that we have to have this conversation again. I thought I made myself very clear how I felt about you fighting."

"Weird. It's almost like having parents who beat people up for a living skewed that memo."

"You know what Evangeline." Steve sighed. "We're done talking. When we get home you're going to your room and I'm going on a run. Then you, Daddy, and I are going to talk."

"But-"

"Done talking. One more word and I'm pulling this car over and I guarantee you wont be happy."

Evie glanced at her father. She uttered her compliance before falling into silence.

As the car pulled up to Stark Tower Evie began to dart glances at her father then up to the penthouse then back at her father.

"Get your stuff." Steve said as he parked. The pair headed in silence to the elevator where he jabbed the penthouse button with his knuckle. "Dad has a meeting until 1. When he gets back the three of us are going to talk about this. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Evie sighed as the doors opened at their home.

"Your room. Now. You can do homework or something but not a toe out of that room unless this building is on fire. Got it?" Steve turned the teen towards her bedroom and delivered a sharp smack to her rear.

"Ow! Yes I got it!" Evie huffed and headed to her bedroom.

"The attitude better be gone by the time I get back." Steve called after her. "Friday shes not to leave her bedroom. No electronics unless she's doing homework."

"Yes Captain." The A.I. replied.

... ... ...

Sorry this is so short! Next chapter is longer I promise! Read and review please


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was facing a fate worse than death, a S.I. board meeting. He glanced at Pepper and mouthed "I hate you."

She shot him a glare.

He smirked and continued to play around with new armor designs on his StarkPad. He'd been debating making a suit for Peter for a few years now, Steve was very much against the idea but Tony had a feeling that Peter would start going out with his spiderweb nonsense even if they forbade him. Rather safe than sorry.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped.

"What?"

"The meeting is over. The board left and you didn't even get up to shake hands."

"They'll live."

"Were you paying attention at all?"

"It was really boring Pep. Besides I made you CEO for a reason, why do I have to keep coming to these?"

"Its still your company Stark." Pepper rolled her eyes as she gathered her bag.

"In name. You're the brains."

"Said the confirmed genius."

"Not in business." Tony laughed, "That's all you."

"What's on your mind? You're more out of it than normal."

"Evie got in a fight at school, broke a kids jaw and got suspended, then she mouthed off to the principal and Steve." Tony sighed "Now we get to go be the disappointed and angry parents."

"Sounds fun." Pepper said sarcastically, "I'm glad surrogates get no parenting qualms."

"Quit bragging. I might send her to go live with Aunt Pepper if you don't watch it."

"Get out of here."Pepper laughed as the two headed to the elevators. "Go home and deal with your delinquent."

"What genes did you pass on, oh lovely surrogate? Maybe she's _your_ delinquent." Tony groaned as he glared at his friend and headed to the elevator.

The doors opened and Tony stepped into his kitchen. It was quiet. He could hear the shower in his bathroom running, Steve must be back.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some lunch meat and condiments, he quickly whipped up some sandwiches and pulled some leftover salad out of the fridge. He placed the makeshift meal on the kitchen table and heard the shower stop.

"Hey baby." Steve soon walked into the kitchen placing a kiss on Tony's cheek. "Thanks for making lunch."

"Of course. How's our jailbird?"

"Grounded. Trying my last nerve."

"Oh fun." Tony rolled his eyes. "Want me to get her?"

"I'll make coffee if you do." Steve smiled as Tony headed down the hall.

"Knock knock." Tony said opening Evie's door.

"Did you know most people actually knock?" Evie said sitting up on her bed.

"You are grumpy. Let's lose that attitude ten minutes ago."

Evie fixed her Dad with a glare.

"Want some lunch?"

"Am I allowed out of my room?"

"Seriously ditch the attitude. I'm done with it and I know your Pops is done with it." Tony crossed his arms. "Come on I have sandwiches in the kitchen. You start the attitude up though and you can come right on back to your room... sans sandwich."

"What kind of sandwich?" Evie stood up and started down the hall.

"Kind of stuff that was in the fridge?" Tony shrugged following his child.

"Do you want some water Evie, Tones?" Steve grabbed glasses out of the cabinet and tossed some ice in.

"Sure"

"Thanks babe"

"You seem to have calmed down." Steve smiled handing Evie the glass of water. "I appreciate it."

"Yea I finished today's school stuff." Evie shrugged.

"That was smart" Tony said putting salad on her plate before picking the tomatoes out of his and handing them to his daughter who laughed at the action.

"So I think we need to talk to Dad about what happened at school this morning. I'd also like to clear up some details." Steve sighed as they finished eating.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

Evie walked out of the kitchen and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh as her parents soon loomed over her.

"Let's hear it." Tony said.

"This guy started beating up Ned and Peter so I told him to hit me instead and he was a jerk so i broke his jaw."

"Evie." Steve sighed.

"What? I summarized?"

"Why was this kid hitting Peter and Ned?" Tony asked.

"Because they're annoying?" Evie giggled only to be met with a pair of stern glares. "They keep talking about stuff like legos and star wars. They're essentially bully magnets."

"So the guy...?" Tony looked for a name.

"Thomas Vickson." Steve said.

"Dickson." Evie muttered.

"Evie." Steve said sternly.

"Its funny! He started hitting Ned then Peter so I said to quit and hit someone else, like who has started puberty or will at least hit back." Evie explained, "Jerk said he cant hit a girl unless he was in the bedroom so I broke his jaw. Dude was nasty."

"Seems fair" Tony chuckled.

"Tony."

"Right. Right! Fighting isn't the solution. You could have gotten a teacher or just removed Ned and Peter. You don't break kids jaws because they are bad people."

"Dad." Evie rolled her eyes. "Real convincing."

"Regardless." Steve cut in. "Even if it was for a good reason we have had to talk repeatedly about you fighting. That's what the problem here is, not that you stood up for your brother."

"Exactly" Tony chimed in. "You can't be getting into fights. You can't have this attitude with your teachers- and especially not with your Pops and me. That's got to go."

"You also cant threaten to call the school board." Steve sighed.

"What!" Tony laughed.

"Oh yes, _your_ daughter threatened to call the school board repeatedly if this Vickson kid wasn't punished more than her."

"Dad does it."

"Not a valid excuse. Dad does plenty of things that you do not get to do. You don't do it. It is inappropriate and rude." Steve glanced at Tony. "You're grounded, until you go back to school and you and I apparently need to have another talk about you fighting."

"Papa!" Evie whined.

"No." Steve said sharply. "We're not doing that. I told you last time if we had to have this conversation again you would be unhappy. Here we are. Go to your room. I'll be there soon."

"But-"

"You do not want my help getting there. I promise." Steve said in low voice.

Evie huffed and stomped down the hall to her room slamming the door.

"We can talk about the attitude too." Steve called after her.

"And here I thought we would be done spanking her by now." Tony chuckled.

"Likewise" Steve sat down with a sigh. "At least for this."

"Do you need me to do it this time?" Tony asked sitting beside his husband.

"No, I made the promise. I've been the one dealing with the fighting the past few years anyway."

"Silly me thinking it was a phase."

"She said something in the car, made me think."

"Hm?"

"How can we say not to fight when that's basically what we do for a living." Steve ran his hand through his hair, "makes a half decent point."

"Well when she's an adult if she takes those super serum muscles she inherited and joins the Avengers or something then she can beat up bad guys. Until then we have to clean up the mess. Besides the 16 year old jerk did not deserve a broken jaw- no matter how much I want to hit him too."

"You're insane if you think any of our babies will be allowed to join the Avengers or SHIELD or anything."

"We have three supercharged babies. I don't think we can stop them if that's what they want."

"Shh. College and jobs."

"You are such a mother hen" Tony chuckled as he placed a kiss on Steve's pout.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve knocked on Evie's door before opening.

"Come here." He said sitting on her bed.

"I'm too old for this." Evie said scooting closer to him.

"I thought we were about there too. But, here we are." Steve patted his lap.

"Can't you just ground me?"

"You are grounded."

"Double?".

"Nope."

"Papaaa"

"Evie. We talked about this, last time we were here. What did I say?"

"Not to get in another fight?"

"And"

"I'd regret it if I did." Evie began to study a loose thread on her bedspread.

"And?" Steve cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "What would happen if you did?"

"You'd make last time a walk in the park." Evie said softly.

"Mhm." Steve patted his lap again.

"Papa!"

"You knew the consequences. You're a very smart girl. There were other choices. There are always other choices." Steve took her wrist and pulled the teen over his knees as he tugged down her pants exposing her underwear.

"Do we need to talk about why we are here Evie?" He asked beginning to spank.

"No sir." Evie cried out squirming slightly.

"You will not get into more fights." Steve squeezed he arm around her waist keeping her from wiggling. "If there is a problem you can get an adult. Hurting your peers does not solve anything. All you've done is break your nose and get suspended."

His rhythm continued, plastering each side of her rear with swats until it was visibly red.

"I won't Papa I promise!" Evie sniffed as she cried.

"There will be no more fights. And no more of this attitude." Steve tilted her forward and began to spank her undercurve. "If there is another fight we will have this conversation again. Possibly every night."

"There won't!"

He reached for her hairbrush and began adding sharp swats to her seat before moving the hairbrush down to her sit spots. When he stopped he gently pulled her pants up before collecting his daughter in his arms.

"Shh" He soothed burying his face in her hair. "I love you sweet girl."

Evie cried into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"I don't want to do that again Evie." He murmured.

"You won't." She leaned deeper into the hug. "My butts gone. You killed it."

"Yeah? Maybe now we wont get into fights?"

"No way. I'm becoming a monk or whatever."

"A pacifist? Thatll be the day." Steve laughed. "Just stay on the principal's good side and lose the attitude. Got it?"

"No promises?" Evie giggled. "I'm throwing that hair brush away by the way. Never again can you have a weapon like that."

"Be my guest. I'm creative." Steve snorted. "Want to wash your face and show Dad I didn't kill you?"

"By nothing Pops. I'm hanging on by a thread." Evie said dryly then glanced at her father's watch, "Are Peter and Morgan home?"

"I've been a bit busy."

"Do you think they heard?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Steve chuckled, "and I'm starting to doubt it'll be the last."

"You're awful."


	6. Chapter 6

"Whatcha doing!" Morgan singsonged as she tiptoed into Peter's room.

"Morgan! Get out!" Peter hissed as he quickly dove behind his bed.

"Is that a superhero costume? Daddy's is cooler!" Morgan laughed.

"Morgan!"

"Did you know your shoulder is bleeding?"

"Master Parker shall I alert your parents of your injury?" Friday's voice came through the ceiling.

"No!" Peter shrieked, his voice cracking. "Don't tell anyone Fri!"

"It is in my protocol to alert someone if you are injured."

"Morgan. Tell Morgan."

"Miss Morgan, Peter appears to have suffered from a laceration in his right shoulder." Friday spoke, then with what sounded like a huff "I do not think that is what your father intended by that protocol."

"I'm gonna get Papa." Morgan said looking at Peter's arm.

"Don't! They're... busy. Also its late! Go to bed." Peter said quickly.

"I'm getting Evie."

"Ugh fine. Get out." Peter said rolling his eyes as he resumed carefully peeling off his top.

Minutes later Morgan returned dragging their older sister.

"Hell happened to you?"

"Can you two just get out?"

"And let you bleed out on the rug?" Evie chuckled. "Why are you bleeding all over your pajamas?"

"Shut up."

"Sure, Spiderman?" Evie winked.

"Let me bleed out and die in peace please." Peter moaned.

"Dont be a baby you're not gonna die." Evie laughed and shoved him into the bathroom. "Morgs? Get the first aid kit from my bathroom?"

"Got it!" Morgan dashed out of the room a girl on a mission.

Evie soaked a washcloth and began to hold it over the bloody clothes that has dried onto Peter's wound.

"Ouch!" Peter pulled away as his sister began to pull off some of the fabric.

"You're a moron you know that?" Evie shook her head. "Who gets stabbed in their underwear? Whose secret identity is long johns?"

"Its not my underwear. And I didn't get-"

"Didn't get stabbed? The hole in your arm begs to differ."

"Impaled?" Peter offered.

"That's somehow worse."

"Got it!" Morgan ran into the room presenting the plastic tote.

"You rock girl." Evie smiled. "This is gonna suck."

She poured some peroxide over Peter's arm and yanked of the last remnants of sleeve.

"OW!"

"Told you it would suck." Evie took out some steri-strips and used them to pull the wound shut. "Fri? Does he need stitches?"

"I am not a doctor Miss Evie." The A.I. replied, "But I believe Peter should be alright unless the wound starts bleeding again."

"Thanks!" She smacked her brother upside the head. "Got it? Don't start bleeding."

"Get out of my room." Peter sighed.

"Morgan want me to do your hair before bed? Meet me in my room." Evie turned to Peter once they were alone. "Get rid of the bloody costume. You're gonna get a disease."

"Evie..."

"Seriously."

"When did you figure it out?"

"You having the same dumb abilities is a giveaway. Hell they might know already."

"They don't. I'd be getting yelled at if they knew."

"If you want to go play hero... you're gonna have to talk to the parents who do it for real. And who don't get stabbed in their underwear."

"They'll never let me."

"Can't hurt to open the floor. Smarter than getting stabbed. Seriously I'd fess up, Morgan can't keep a secret."


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning." Evie murmured as she padded into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Steve glancing up from the paper he was reading at the counter.

"Mhm." She picked up the coffee pot and poured a mug glancing at her father before opening the fridge and pouring some milk into her mug.

"You're going to stunt your growth" Steve said not looking up from his paper.

"That's an old wives tale."

"Is it? What schoolwork do you have to do today?"

"None. I finished everything yesterday." Evie shrugged and sat down across the counter.

"So what are your plans?"

"Daddy wants me to look at colleges and start thinking about summer programs. I dont know if I want to though. I might do some reading... watch some tv?"

"Grounded." Steve said looking up at his daughter.

"Ugh that's so yesterday."

"It can easily extend past the weekend if you'd like."

"I'm good thanks."

"Thought so." He smiled, "if theres good behavior I could be convinced into a movie night or the like come Friday."

"Thanks Papa."

"A Morgan and Peter friendly- _family_ movie night."

"So long as I dont have to watch The Empire Strikes Back again." She said rolling her eyes.

"I can endorse that." Steve chuckled, he glanced at the clock. "Would you mind starting some eggs? I'm going to wake up your Peter and Morgan."

"Can I make pancakes? Eggs smell."

"Be my guest." Steve smiled as he headed down the hall to rouse his younger two children.

Entering Morgan's bedroom he turned on the light and sat down on the stuffed animal covered bed with a creak.

"Morgan." Steve said gently shaking the child's back "Its time to get up."

"M'sleeping" Morgan mumbled pushing her face into her pillow and drawing the comforter over her head, avoiding the light.

Steve chuckled at the similarities between his husband and daughter. The army had instilled a tolerance for the mornings in him, a tolerance that Evie had inherited. Tony however, had managed to pass on the ability to sleep until noon to the younger two Stark- Rogers children. It of course did not help that with the brown curls, briliance, and sass Morgan and Peter were clearly miniature Tony's- God save him. It was thinking about them becoming teenagers that made him consider returning to the church and becoming a good Catholic once again.

"Morgan." He said, louder this time as he removed the blankets.

"Go'way" She moaned.

Steve gave a half smile as he plucked the child up and placed her on her feet.

"Papaaa"

"Evie is making pancakes." He bribed.

"I want eggs." Morgan said sinking to her knees on the floor.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." Steve smiled as he shook his head, he lifted Morgan up under her arms and carried her into the bathroom sat her on the toilet seat. "Get ready for school."

Morgan gave an exaggerated moan as she turned on the sink making her father laugh as he headed to wake Peter.

"Peter." Steve said entering his son's room. "Time to get up."

Peter uttered some inaudible words as he turned away from his father and the open door.

Drawing open the blinds and switching on the light Steve sighed as he watched Peter curl into a ball.

"Peter." Steve sat down placing his hand on Peter's shoulder and shaking.

"Ow!" Peter shot up quickly whipping his shoulder out of his father's grasp.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep!" Peter stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Peter. What happened to your arm? You were fine after school yesterday." Steve blocked the doorway arms folded across his chest.

"Uh..." Peter glanced around the room, "Evie and I were goofing off last night?"

"Mhm. Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Peter ducked through a gap in between the doorway and Steve's torso. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Steve sighed leaving Peter and headed back to the kitchen. Where he saw Evie had quickly made a large stack of blueberry pancakes.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked as Steve took a small frying pan out of the cabinet.

"Making some eggs for Morgan." Steve said grabbing a pair of eggs from the carton.

"Pancakes arent good enough? Rude."

"Do you know what happened to Peter's shoulder?" Steve asked as he cracked his eggs into the hot pan.

"Uh? Yea he cut it last night while doing some upside down Peter stuff. I cleaned him up." Evie said quickly while making eye contact with a set of blueberries.

"Mhm."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Pancake me." Peter declared as he ran into the kitchen.

"You got arms. Get a plate dumbass" Evie scoffed.

"Language." Steve sighed as he slid Morgan's eggs onto a plate.

"Three?" Peter questioned as Evie deposited pancakes onto the outstretched plate.

"Yeah? Don't be gross, you can always get more." She rolled her eyes.

"Five seems safer." Peter said snagging two pancakes off of the pile and tossing them onto his plate. "Hot!"

"Moron."

"Morning Papa!" Morgan skipped into the kitchen receiving a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for the eggies!"

"What are you all doing up so early?" Tony groaned as he staggered into the kitchen in search of caffeine.

"Its 7:30?" Evie said turning off the burner.

"You don't have to go to school today. Go back to bed." Tony said with a shake of his head and a longing sip of coffee.

"Why doesn't Evie have to go to school today Daddy?" Morgan said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Finish chewing before you talk." Steve said.

"She got in trouble and can't go back till Monday." Tony shrugged ripping off a piece of Morgan's egg and popping it in his mouth.

"Can I get in trouble and not go to school till Monday?"

"No." Steve said. "Evie broke a rule at school and as punishment she is not permitted back. She has to do all her schoolwork and homework here. It is not a day off."

"Papa!" Evie whined drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"Is that why you got spanked yesterday?"

"Morgan!" Evie yelled suddenly attempting to fly across the counter towards her sister.

"Girls!" Steve snapped utilizing what was (not so fondly) known as his captain voice.

"Morgan those conversations are private." Tony said stealing a piece of Peter's pancake, "you don't want us to talk all about it when you get in trouble."

"Dad." Peter groaned. "There's food a foot away. And it's not mine."

"And Evie," Tony said ignoring Peter's complaint, "start keeping your hands to yourself or I'll cut them off."

"Really?" Morgan's eyes grew wide.

"Not really." Steve smiled, he glanced at Evie "But we do need to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Dad!" Peter cried as Tony snagged another piece of pancake.

"Fine fine!" Tony laughed clapping Peter's shoulder and reaching for the plate of pancakes only to stop when Peter hissed in pain. "You ok bud?"

"Mhm" Peter murmured squeezing his eyes shut.

"Peter." Steve stood up and walked around to the boy, "what happened to your shoulder?"

"I told you!" Peter snapped. "Evie bumped into me."

"That is not what you said earlier." Steve said

"Evie would you take Morgan downstairs? It's time to go to school." Tony said with a glance at the clock, "Happy should be ready to go. Tell him one of us will take Peter."

"Sure Daddy." Evie said with a quick glance Peter's direction. Morgan grabbed her sequined backpack and the girls headed down the elevator.

"Peter?" Steve asked. "What happened."

"I'm gonna be late. Its nothing."

"Peter!" Tony snapped. "If its nothing then you can tell us what happened."

"I just ran into something is all." Peter shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"Ran into what?"

"I don't know, something!"

"Come here" Steve sighed looking in front of him.

"I'm gonna be late! Happy's gotta go."

"I just said I'd drive you." Tony scoffed and steered Peter towards Steve who snagged the boy by the waist.

"Arms up." Steve ordered. "I want to see the shoulder."

"We should really wear clothes in the kitchen." Peter mumbled. "Its a safety hazard."

"Stoves off. Arms up." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Pops!"

"Here we go." Steve shook his head as he manipulated Peter's arms out of the t-shirt and gently pulled it off tossing it to Tony.

"What the hell is that?" Tony said gesturing to the gauze wrapping Peter's shoulder.

"Its nothing, a little scrape." Peter flushed.

"Scrapes dont need that much bandage." Steve said carefully lifting Peter's arm.

"You said Evie patched you up?"

Peter nodded, wincing as Steve began to undo the gauze.

"Fri tell Evie to come in here when she gets upstairs." Tony said.

"Yes sir." Friday's voice rang into the room.

"Were you stabbed!" Steve admonished looking at the now cleared wound, save a few steri-strips.

"No."

"Well the hole in your arm says otherwise kid." Tony said raising his eyebrow. "Its too early for this shit."

"What's up?" Evie said entering the kitchen, then noticing the gauze on the table and her topless brother she paused and quickly said "Friday said he didn't need stitches."

"Did you just tattle on Friday?" Peter sniggered.

"Evie, what the hell is this?" Tony said gesturing to Peter's shoulder.

"Looks like Peter?"

"Evie."

"Well I'm not a doctor."

"Clearly you had no issue playing doctor when you patched him up!"

"Well I wasn't going to let him bleed out all over the floor." Evie said.

"Friday! You're supposed to alert someone if one of them gets hurt!"

"I did sir."

"Well who the fuck did you tell?"

"Tony calm down." Steve said sternly.

"Miss Morgan." Friday replied with what appeared to be remorse.

"Morgan knew!?"

"Tony!" Steve snapped. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm."

"Peter, Evie. What happened?" Steve said gently pushing Peter down into a seat.

"Um."

"Well..."

"Friday what happened?" Tony asked.

"No Dad!" Peter yelled.

"Peter returned home and-" Friday began.

"IsnuckoutandIgothurt!" Peter yelled, cutting off the A.I.

"What?"

"Uh... I snuck out. And I got hurt." Peter whispered, "I bumped into a pigeon spike."

"A pigeon spike?" Steve asked examining Peter's shoulder yet again.

"Like the things on the roof?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm. I was jumping around and I stumbled."

"Why were you sneaking out?"

"Got antsy."

"Theres literally a pool and a gym and a high tech lab downstairs." Tony said with an eyeroll.

"It was late I didn't want to bug you. Besides.. you guys were... busy?"

"Sexually occupied?" Evie suggested.

"Oh my God." Steve murmured turning red.

"Yeah this home isnt soundproof... so you telling me to watch my language is a bit like the pot calling the kettle black?" Evie shrugged walking out of the kitchen. "Gross by the way. Keep it in your pants until I move out."

"Not a good reason to sneak out!" Tony chuckled, failing to remain stern.

"Interrupting felt.. I don't know rude? Gross?" Peter explained. "I'm really late. Can we finish this when I get home? Ms. Markle is not amused by my tardies."

"I'll take you to school." Steve said his face slowly returning to a normal shade. "Let me rewrap your arm."

"Conversations not done though Peter." Tony said resuming stern father mode. "You can't sneak out it's not safe. You're grounded."

"Consider this minor stab wound the only reason you don't have extra chores or something. A hole in your arm is punishment on its own." Steve finished recapping Peter's arm and handed him the shirt. "Get your bag so we can go"

... ... ...

Wow this is long. I had so much fun with this chapter lol. i was thinking of having our favorite superdads find out about spiderman but it felt forced. If you have any suggestions for how that conversation should go feel free to shoot them my way, same with any fun antics for these babies.

Thanks! I can't wait to read your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the sweet reviews! I'm looking for a beta/ someone to bounce ideas off of if anyone has time and would be interested pm me. I hope everyone liked the last chapter it was my favorite, I loved getting the whole family together for some snark. Anon I think you're right I really cannot see Peter telling Steve and Tony that he's spiderman I think thats why I've been stuck.Anyway this chapter is short and a bit goofy but enjoy!

... ... ...

"Why were you so late?" Ned asked stepping into the lunch line with Peter.

"Hurt my shoulder last night and when Pops found out we had to play 20 questions."

"Did you tell them?" Ned whispered as he grabbed a tray and a carton of milk. "You know about... you know who."

"You and Evie... no I didn't. Just said I snuck out." Peter rolled his eyes. "I can't just tell them."

"Come on." Ned smiled, "They're superheroes wouldn't they be excited?"

"No. Furious? Forbid me from ever going out as... you know who. Ground me for life." Peter whispered. "That all just sounds like the tip of the iceberg."

"Whispering is not your strong suit, Rogers." MJ said elbowing her way next to Peter in line.

Rogers was the last name all the children used at school, Tony had seen no issues with Stark- Rogers but Steve had thought that perhaps keeping them under the radar would be wise. And while Stark was a solid last name, perhaps even easier to spell- and it paired well with Rogers. Steve had argued that a name like Stark would put attention on the children, after all nothing quite said subtle like having a building in Manhattan with your name plastered across the skyline. Then again, nothing was subtle about Tony Stark.

"How'd you get hurt?" Ned asked as the trio took their trays over to a table.

"Got dropped onto pigeon spikes."

"Like the kind to keep pigeons from sitting on buildings?"

"Yeah."

"That's embarrassing." MJ snorted as she eyed up her hot dog before poking it. "We're in a city famous for hot dogs and this is what is what we try to pass for one."

"Not Nathan's?"

"As if." MJ said taking a bite hot dog.

"Maybe your dad could do something about our lunches?" Ned said nudging Peter.

"Only if you feel like shawarma all the time." Peter rolled his eyes. "Ask Evie. She seems to be down to call the school board."

"Where is Evie?" Ned asked. "I meant to thank her for yesterday."

"Suspended."

"Seriously?!" Ned squeaked.

"Makes sense." MJ pushed aside her tray, "She did break Vickson's jaw."

"I suppose." Ned sighed. "Is he?"

"I think so? Rumor is she threatened to call the school board if Morris let him back to school before her." Peter rolled his eyes. "She said Pops was ready to kill her."

MJ laughed at the thought as Ned ate his hot dog.

"God this is awful, what's shawarma?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Wanna come over tonight?" Ned asked.

"Can't. Grounded for getting stabbed."

"Right, obviously."

"Stabbed by a _bird_ deterrent." MJ added with an eye roll.

"Shut up."

The trio headed down the street away from school until they reached a parked sleek black car.

"See you tomorrow!" Ned called as Peter got into the car with a wave.

"Bye losers." MJ crossed the street with a nod.

"Hey Happy." Peter said shoving his books into his bag.

"Ahem."

"Dad?" Peter looked up to see Tony in the driver's seat. "Where's Happy?"

"No hello Dad, I love you, you're so cool, what a nice surprise?"

"Hey Dad." Peter climbed out of the backseat and into the front, breaking Happy's rule number one. He grinned,"I love how cool you are, where's Happy?"

"Pepper had a last minute meeting across town I asked him to take her. How was school?"

"Good."

"So much description. I'm so overwhelmed by details." Tony scoffed as he sped down the street, swerving around the city's constant traffic towards Morgan's elementary school. "Seriously, are you gonna say anything else or are you just going to have me leap to wild conclusions and talk to myself."

"Sorry, I'm a little busy trying to not die." Peter said gripping the door handle.

"You're worse than your Pops. Calm down." Tony laughed.

"This is why Pops doesn't like when you drive or fly the quinnjets," Peter took a breath and trying to mimic Steve, said in a deep voice "you drive like you fly that suit, with reckless abandon."

"You act like I drive like I'm from Jersey." Tony chided, rolling his eyes. "Now _they_ can't drive."

"Oh my God."

Skidding to a stop outside of Morgan's school Tony stepped out of the car and leaned against the door scanning the oncoming herd of children for Morgan.

"So how was school? Do anything cool?"

"Went to class?"

"Wow. So neat!" Tony said sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"I dunno, Geometry still sucks, Brenner still expects me to be doing well in English because Evie did-"

"He's not the only one who expects you to do well in English."

"But Dad- there's so more to life than good grades. Grades don't even matter if I join the Avengers! Besides its not like Pops went to college."

"The Avengers officially have a GPA and degree requirement for those sharing my DNA." Tony said cocking his eyebrow, "Also, your Pops went to art school."

"So I can go to art school? Last week you said that didn't count."

"Pete." Tony scoffed, "I love you, but you will not get into art school."

"Way to encourage your children to follow their passions."

"Last I checked art was not your passion." Tony laughed. "You are the only child I know who managed to fail a pass fail studio art. You take amazing pictures, but I'm pretty sure an art school wants you to be capable in multiple mediums... don't quote me on that though. Now in coding- Peter you're doing things I didnt think were possible. Hell you hacked FRIDAY last month. My _unhackable_ A.I. mind you."

"Yeah..." Peter shrugged. "I still don't understand why I have to read Shakespeare if I want to be a superhero."

"The day we let you start fighting bad guys..." Tony trailed off.

"Daddy!" A small flurry of brown curls ricocheted into Tony's arms.

"Hey squirt, how was school?" Tony asked taking Morgan's bag and ushering her into the backseat.

"Great! At lunch we had chicken nuggets, and Lucy invited me to her birthday party next month and-"

Peter zoned out as the car drove away from the school. There was only so much he cared about Morgan's social life, nine year old gossip did not hold his interest. He watched the cars go by as his father sped through the streets, and he sulked. The pain in his arm was nearly gone, probably almost entirely better by now thanks to the inherited super serum giving him the ability to rapidly heal. High school was dumb. Geometry was dumb. His parents were dumb. Couldn't they understand that he wasn't just a normal kid, _he was Spiderman, he was a hero._ Of course they didn't know that and Peter was not planning on sharing that information any time soon, but couldn't they understand that he could be a hero too, an Avenger, like them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi Papa! Hi Evie!" Morgan yelled as they stepped out of the elevator and into the home.

"Morgs inside voice." Tony chided.

"How was school?" Steve called from the kitchen where the smell of cilantro and soy sauce wafted through the air.

"What'cha cooking good looking?" Tony murmured moving to stand behind his husband and placing his hands on Steve's hips.

"Marinating some chicken for dinner" Steve turned to the sink and washed his hands before spinning around to steal a kiss.

"Daddy, Papa that's gross!" Morgan said sternly as she opened the refrigerator and began digging around in search of a snack. Finding a chocolate bar on the back of the shelf she pulled it out only to have it plucked from her hands. "Papa!"

"You'll spoil your dinner." Steve said placing the treat back in the fridge. "Have a fruit or vegetable."

"Ugh." Morgan sighed, but none the less took out the bag of grapes and began eating them at the counter with a dramatic pout.

"Where were you babe?" Steve asked, "You don't normally get back at the same time as the kids."

"Oh, I had Happy take Pep to a last minute meeting so I drove the rugrats home." Tony reached over Morgans shoulder grabbing a handful of grapes. "Any homework Morgs?"

"Yeah" Morgan scowled pulling a set of worksheets out of a purple folder.

"You drove them home?"

"Mhm."

"Like a maniac." Peter scoffed as he filled up his bottle of water.

"Are you ok baby?" Steve said with an overly dramatic flair, patting Peter's arms and legs as if feeling for injuries.

"You two are ridiculous." Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm a great driver."

"So long as you're the only driver." Steve laughed kissing Tony's cheek. "You drive with reckless abandon. Like a man with a death wish."

"Verbatim." Peter said laughing as he coughed on his water.

"Oh go do your homework you monster."

"_I'm_ doing my homework Daddy!" Morgan announced.

"Atta girl!"

Peter grabbed his bag and headed down the hall with a grin.

"Did you clean today?" Tony asked looking around the home, the kitchen and living room sparkled and the scent of cleaning supplies hing in the air, albeit hidden by chicken marinade.

"No, Evie did all her schoolwork for the week and since I wouldn't let her use her phone or watch tv..." Steve shook his head with a small laugh. "She finished her book so she cleaned."

"Finished Gone With the Wind? The book the size of Morgan? I said she could use her computer to look at colleges or summer programs if she wanted."

"I suggested that, the idea was turned down. And yes, finished Gone With the Wind, here I thought it would keep her busy for a few days."

"So she cleaned the house? I guess I won't complain." Tony shrugged. "She didn't clean Peter's room did she?"

"No. Only in our dreams."

"Maybe I'll tell her if she cleans it she's ungrounded and can have fifty dollars."

"I don't think she's dumb enough to take that offer." Steve laughed, "Besides its Peter's job. I need to talk to him again."

"Hey Dad." Evie walked into the room stealing a grape from Morgan's hand before murmuring, "You're wrong- answers 10 not 1."

"Evie." Steve chided, "Let her do it herself."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Want fifty dollars?" Tony asked.

"Maybe? What horrible thing would I have to do?"

"Clean Peter's room. If you deep clean with soap you're ungrounded."

"Really?" Evie laughed.

"Sure."

"Tony..."

"Steve the rooms a disaster, we've been asking Peter to clean it for months."

"What if I get Peter to do it?"

"Good luck." Tony scoffed.

"Its Peter's responsibility Tony." Steve said. "Do you think you can get him to clean it?"

"Of course." Evie grinned. "For a price."

"That's my girl!" Tony laughed kissing Evie's head.

"You can't use force."

"I know." Evie rolled her eyes.

"What's your price?" Tony asked.

"Ungrounded, one hundred dollars, and a car."

"Ha!"

"Absolutely not."

"Seventy five?"

"Ungrounded, fifty, and we will work on you earning a car." Tony countered.

"Define work on me earning a car?"

"Well, suspensions tend to count against car ownership."

"Mhm." Steve nodded. "We need to be able to trust you with a vehicle both as a driver and a responsible young lady. Log some hours on our cars, don't let me get any calls from school, help out around the house, and keep your grades up. I think that's sounds reasonable?"

"I guess that's fair. Can I pick the car?"

"Provided you don't have terrible taste. We have a deal?" Tony smiled.

"Do I get paid upfront?"

"Twenty five now, twenty five when I see him cleaning." Tony pulled out his wallet.

"Sounds good!" Evie extended her hand as her father handed her the cash. "Can I have my phone now?"

"Go deal with Peter's room."

"Um music? Also he's doing homework."

"Um attitude?" Tony mocked. "Lose it. It counts against car ownership."


	11. Chapter 11

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"When's dinner?" Morgan was packing up her finished homework.

"Couple hours, baby girl." Steve said from the living room.

"Couple hours!?"

"Morgan, its 4:30. We don't normally eat until closer to seven. Besides you cannot possibly be hungry. You've been eating grapes for the past half hour." Steve mused walking over to his youngest.

"Starving _to death._" Morgan snarled taking an aggressive bite of her grape.

"Oh?" He pulled a small package of crackers out of the cabinet. "This should tide you over."

"Hmph. I don't want crackers!" Morgan kicked the counter.

"Reel that attitude in little miss. You're not getting the chocolate before dinner." Steve lifting her off her seat and into his arms. "And a tantrum definitely wont work in your favor."

"You're being mean." Morgan flopped backwards in her father's arms.

"And you're being grouchy. Why don't you go play and lose the sass?"

"I don't want to go play!"

"No?" Steve carried her over to the couch where he'd been sitting with a book. "Want to read with me?"

"_No_." Morgan snapped.

"Well, what do you want Morgan? Snipping at me is not how you get what you want no matter what it is."

"Chocolate!"

"Well that's out of the question. Maybe if you had asked nicely instead of kicking and yelling you could have had some after dinner but that's not an option anymore." Steve placed her on her feet in the corner of the living room, "I think you're going to go take a breather until you can calm down."

"Papa!" Morgan whipped her head around to glare at Steve.

"No no none of that Morgan Margret." Steve gave a light smack to her bottom and turned her around to face the wall before sitting back down on the couch in a vain attempt to finish the page he was reading before Tony came out of the shower.

"Yo, dork?" Evie opened Peter's bedroom door and flopped onto his bed.

"Hey, bully in a 90s movie?" Peter looked up from where he was sitting at his desk.

"Want ten bucks?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Clean this nasty pit you call a bedroom." Evie flung a dirty sock at her brother.

"I'm busy. Besides why do you care?"

"Well, other than the fact that we're about a day away from your laundry growing legs and walking down the hall to the wash itself out of desperation? I'm making twenty bucks and ungrounded if I get you to deal with this, so ten is yours if you help me out."

"Its not _that_ bad."

"Said the boy living in his own filth. I say you're about a week or two away from Pops being done asking."

"Its fine."

"Sure. He cuts loads of slack, just your casual ex army, super soldier parent. Hell, I bet they don't care at all that you've been ignoring him for months." Evie scoffed.

"Shut up." Peter scowled. "I know I need to deal with it."

"Gonna get your ass beat." Evie chuckled moving to look over Peter's shoulder at his laptop screen.

"Am not. Besides I have homework."

"That's a terrible paper. Do not turn that in."

"Well sue me for not understanding Shakespeare."

"What is this? Your paper on Midsummer's Night Dream?"

"Mhm"

"How about you clean and I fix this nightmare?"

"What's it gonna cost?"

"Just give me the damn computer and get a trash bag."

Peter rolled his eyes but handed Evie the laptop as he left the room to grab a trash bag.

"Be sure that it sounds like I wrote it not you."

"What I shouldn't sign my name?" Evie tossed a handful of laundry at Peter, "I know. I'm not dumb."

"Leo asked about you." Peter teased when he returned to his room having taken a basket of dirty clothes to the laundry room.

"Yeah?"

"Wanted to know if you were ok, why you weren't answering his texts." Peter spoke in an overly dramatic sultry voice.

"Oh go to hell."

"What are you going to do when they find out you have a _boyfriend_?"

"Probably beat the shit out of you, _spiderboy_."

"Hey! I'm not gonna tell!"

"Then neither will I."

... ... ... ... .. ... ...

fun fact- Peggy is a nickname for Margaret, Morgan is named after Peggy Carter


	12. Chapter 12

There was always something nice about sleeping on clean sheets. Peter's bed sported fresh sheets right now in fact but they were missing a key component, Peter.

Peter, happend to be dangling over Times Square at this particular moment in time. He had just stopped an ATM robbery and was currently drinking a slurpee while perched atop one of the many television screens.

His shoulder was not quite back to normal so he was taking it easy, a purse snatcherherea tourist asking for directions there. Who would have thought that those dumb pigeon spikes would have actually done that much damage.

His phone buzzed and pulling it out of his, totally not made of underwear spidersuit, he saw a text from his uncle Bucky.

"Hey kid, Steve isnt letting your Dad cook dinner tomorrow right?" The message read.

"Shit." Peter mused to himself.

Hed forgotten that tomorrow was Friday. Friday meant team dinner. Team dinner meant chaos, always.

"Not unless he has to make a sandwich or order pizza." Peter typed quickly.

"What are you doing up?" The reply came back almost immediately.

"Had to pee. Night." Peter sent of the message and buried his phone in his suit once again. He leaned back and lay flat against the giant monitor looking up into the sky.

There was something magical about the city at night. When he looked around he saw motion in every direction, even now at 2 in the morning. Below him he heard the hum of traffic. Trains, cars, and people formed the sounds of the city as they headed up, down, and under the streets.The city that never sleeps, it owned up to the name. If the city never slept though neither should he, how else could he keep it safe. Especially when the Avengers seemed to only care about problems of alien proportion. That nice lady in blue from Queens getting her bag stolen earlier was his responsibility, after all no one else would help her. Besides she had given him a cookie after.

Peter yawned, it was late. He had school tomorrow, and maybe a math test- or did that already happen? He wasn't completely positive, Spiderman had been coming first lately. Also he was pretty sure he was grounded and while he had FRIDAY sort of hacked, at least in his room, and sort of wrapped around his finger, not being home especially when you're forbidden from leaving seemed like the kind of thing his parents would figure out. And sneaking out while grounded was something he could not see his parents being keen on. He wished that he could just say "hey Dad hey Pops I'm Spiderman that's why I haven't been focused on school."

But... that would likely go over like a sack of bricks.

... ... ... ...

Short chapter, sorry. Anything longer felt like too much here.

RR


	13. Chapter 13

I owe a huge thank you to Sam, (@Archiethecat) who sent me the first draft of this chapter (and the next few). I've tweaked them a bit with permission to fit the characters, and to mesh well with my writing style and plot, but I really owe this awesome chapter to Sam and I'm super excited to collaborate more- and to share the rest of this amazing work with ya'll!

... ... ... ... ... ...

Peter stared at the paper that had just been returned, with a groan he slumped forward burying his head into his arms. Great, just great. C, a big fat C, he had never received a C in his life, and he was painfully aware that neither had his sisters. He was now officially the dunce of the family.

He knew the reason for the poor grade. He had been patrolling a lot recently and he had barely studied for this test, hoping that his natural ability in math would carry him through- boy was he wrong.

"Peter, Peter." Ned hissed and Peterturned his head to be met with his best friend grinning like the Cheshire Cat and waving his paper which had an A in bright red pen stamped on top of it.

Peter groaned again and buried his head deeper into his arms.

"Mr. Rogers, is there a problem?" Mr. Callaghan barked, and Peter bit his lip before sitting up. Callaghan was a hard ass and Peter felt his stomach drop, very aware he was on thin ice.

"No sir," Peter replied quietly, and saw instantly that was not the answer his teacher had wanted.

"Really, so you have no problem with your grade? Because I can assure you, Mr. Rogers I take serious issue with it, and I doubt I'm alone." Mr. Callaghan said and Peter grimaced as the whole class stared at him. His eyes fell upon Flash, who grinned and drew his finger across his neck.

Peter felt an unfamiliar flash of temper spring up and he shrugged belligerently at his teacher, Ned's eyes went wide as his normally placid friend appeared to have quickly developed a death wish.

"Impressive attitude Rogers. Detention, an hour with me, this evening. We will discuss your grade in great detail. It will not be fun," Callaghan snapped and Peter felt his face redden.

"Right, class, so what is wrong with this equation?" Callaghan dismissed him and turned to the whiteboard.

...

"So are you making this prototype or not?" Clint was fed up with the ongoing argument, Fury had again stormed from the room leaving the team staring at Tony.

"Already built it," Tony grinned as he tossed the napkin in his hand into the trash.

"Tones," Steve shook his head in despair.

"What the hell?" Bucky was bemused and Nat laughed. Steve flashed her a stern look which only made her laugh even more.

"See, she gets it. Just got to stick it to the man sometimes," Tony said smugly.

"You know, one day Fury will get his revenge on you," Steve warned as he rolled his eyes.

"And you, my love, will protect me from the big, bad, one eyed man. Right?" Tony smirked, throwing a wink at Steve causing him to blush.

Tony was very aware that Steve was uncomfortable flaunting their relationship in front of the team or in public, so he often went out of his way to tease him when he could.

"Steve, you guys have three kids, I think you're a bit out of the closet," Bucky pointed out with a smile and shake of his head.

"Talking of your amazing offspring- my beautiful god children, I hear my little namesake has been playing hero again," Nat grinned.

"She broke the kid's jaw Nat," Steve deadpanned, shooting Tony a warning glare not to undermine him. None the less Tony winked at Nat who tried to look contrite but did not succeed.

"Evangeline is a fierce fighter and true warrior, worthy of mighty accolades is she not?" Thor asked, mystified by Steve's attitude.

Steve was about to respond when his phone went off, he glanced at the text and sighed heavily.

"Problem?" Tony knew thelook.

"The kids are tag teaming, Peter has detention," Steve replied, this day was going from bad to worse.

"Peter?" Bruce asked, "Our Peter?"

"Little Petey Pie, your sweet, polite child who never does anything wrong, ever?" Nat asked raising her eyebrow.

"I dont know if I'd go that far." Tony scoffed, "He did hack FRIDAY."

The team shared incredulous glances and eye rolls at the thought of Peter in serious trouble. He did not have the same nose for trouble that Evie and Morgan shared, or rather, had inherited from Tony.

Tony and Steve exchanged a wry look, remembering the prior morning's discussion, there was definitely something strange going on with Peter.

"Every kid acts out sometimes, give him a break." Bucky urged. He was fond of Peter, and would defend him no matter what, they were close and he had always indulged the boy. He had always protected Peter from his tougher, or at least louder, sister. Now, which sister that was tended to depend upon the day.

Fury chose that moment to return. He slammed through the door, leaving the doors swinging in his wake. He flung a file folder onto the table.

"What the hell are you going to do about this God damn vigilante spider? He is causing me problems and if I have a problem then it sure as hell is your problem as well!" Fury lived up to his name, and he was pissed.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a suspicion that the spiderboy was very much their problem and not just because Fury wanted it to be so. However, he had no idea how to voice this concern to Steve, who would completely panic at even the suggestion.


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter that came from Sam. Enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ...

Peter was starving, and not just in the normal always hungry growing teenaged superboy way, but _absolutely famished_. His stomach felt like his throat had been cut and Ned chewing his ear off was not helping.

"What the hell Peter? What's with the 'tude dude?"

Peter slammed a book into to his locker with such force the hall echoed.

"Food, Ned. Do you have any food?" Peter whined, he was desperate.

"What?" Ned was even more confused.

"I need to eat Ned.I need to eat _now_," Peter snapped grumpily.

"You already ate my lunch," Ned threw his arms up, who was this person who looked like his best friend but was most definitely not acting like him.

"Right... You're going to have to cover for me cause I need to go get some food, some real person food," Peter made a decision. He was going to have to leave school, the half stocked vending machine was not adequate and would absolutely not suffice. He needed real food and a lot of it.

Peter realised that this was because of his shoulder healing, he always needed to eat more when he was hurt but this was worse than normal. Lunch was over two hours away and there was no way he could wait until then.

Peter could feel rage building and he was barely controlling it- his body was literally screaming for sustenance and Peter could not focus on anything else.

"Peter. You can't. You can't skip, your dads will kill you, kill you stone dead, like really dead," Ned tried to be a good friend but Peter was past reason. He added softly, "Then kill me for letting you."

"Don't cover for me then. _Whatever_," Peter pushed Ned out of the way only to run into a grinning Flash and two of his cronies.

"What the fuck!" He growled and Flash's grin faltered, albeit briefly, this was not normal Peter Roger's behaviour.

"Perfect Rogers hunh? Perfect little Peter got in trouble" Flash teased with a smirk "What are your daddies going to say? Did they adopt you? Seems like a crock of shit, who would want a loser like you. Are you sure they didn't take you for a pity project, you _are_ a complete nerd, now your sister...well she's something else. I could show her a good time."

Behind him Flash's friends snickered.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Ned spoke up and Flash narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did you say dork?" Flash reached a hand towards him and Peter shoved it away.

"Fuck off Flash, I haven't got time for your shit, you dick," Peter had stood up for himself and there was a moment of complete silence in shock.

It didn't last. Flash shoved Peter in the shoulder and white hot pain coursed through the boy, causing him to seered. And before Flash could speak, Peter grabbed him by the throat.

He picked him off his feet and slammed him against the lockers, dangling his longterm bully who was now gasping for air.

"What's that motherfucker? What's the matter Flash?" Peter smiled, shocking himself with his own behaviour.

"Peter! Peter Rogers! Peter Stark- Rogers! Let go of him, let go of him now!" Morris was yelling and running towards them but Peter ignored the principal and gave Flash a shake.

"Peter let him go dude, please let him go. You are going to really hurt him. Peter stop! You're hurting him!" Ned yelled, terrified, snapping Peter out of it. He looked at his friend and then dropped Flash. The boy fell to the floor gasping, his hand flew to his rapidly bruising neck.

"What the fuck was that Rogers!"

Peter looked around and was met by wide, shocked eyes. He sighed, he opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say,and dropped his head. Shit, he had really, really fucked up.

...

"I need coffee, who needs coffee?" Tony got to his feet as everyone nodded.

Fury had left, after making it very clear that he expected them to carry out some pest control, he wanted Spiderman brought in within the week and the prospect didn't fill any of them with pleasure.

"He's obviously a kid, I am _not_ hunting down a kid- besides he'snot hurting anyonehe's actually helping us out," Bucky was not happy and Nat nodded.

"I agree, I am not fighting a child," she was adamant. "Now training a child..."

"Do you think his parents know?" Steve asked and Tony cringed, no his parents did not know, well one of them didn't anyway.

"Maybe we can approach this a different way," Clint suggested.

"How so?"

"We could track him, work out who he is and handle it that way," Clint continued and there was a murmur of assent.

Tony started to feel cornered, he had no idea how to handle this. But, it was clearly rapidy approaching the time when he would have to.

Steve's phone rang, he saw the caller ID and groaned loudly.

"What now?" Tony turned around from the coffee machine, almost certainhe didn't wantto know.

"Steve Rogers," he snapped answering the call.

"Captain Rogers, this is Principal Morris.I need you and Mr Stark to come to the school at once. There has been an incident involving your son which we need to discuss _immediately_," the man spoke urgently with an icy tone.

"Is Peter okay?" Steve asked.

The whole room sat up with alert.

"Oh _yes_, Peter is fine, _just_ fine, however he attacked another student and injured him, it was not as serious as it could have been but we are treating this with upmost seriousness. When will you be here?" Morris was curt.

"We will be right there," Steve hung up the phone and threw it on the table.

"What?" asked Tony apprehensively "Evie's at home, how much trouble can there possibly be?"

"Peter. He attacked another student apparently," replied Steve, disbelief in his voice.

Oh spiderling, what did you do? Tony thought.

"I don't believe it," Bucky murmured springing to Peter's defence.

"Peter is also a warrior, but he is what we call... a quiet storm and storms always land. His storm has landed, " Thor announced with a reasuring smile.

Tony couldn't help but silently agree, and this storm could cause an awful lot of damage if left untamed.

"Let's go," he shrugged on his jacket slamming the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter stared at the ground, his stomach was grumbling and he was focusing on not giving into the need and leaving school as he had intended before Flash ruined his day.

Peter was burning with anger. Principal Morris was overreacting. Flash deserved it and honestly so much more, after all the hell he had inflicted on Peter and Ned over the years, along with plenty of other kids. He knew his parents were going to be mad, okay maybe furious. But, there was no way he was apologising. He had done nothing wrong.

He heard the office door open but didn't bother looking up. They could all go to hell. He was not sweet, geeky Peter anymore. He was a superhero now, and he was going to act like one.

"Peter." his Pop's voice interrupted his seething.

"What?" Peter glared up at him and Steve recoiled at the look in his son's eyes.

"I was about to ask if you were okay but clearly you are. Lose the attitude buddy," Steve scolded.

"Whatever, have you got any food? I really need some food, like now." he snarled and Steve looked at Tony, who raised his eyebrows.

"No Peter. I don't have any food. I am more concerned by the fact thatyou assaulted someone," snapped Steve, his patience being sorely tested.

Peter snorted with derision.

"You young man are on thin ice. If you don't want to earn a spanking you will still be feeling on your next birthday, I would stand up, drop the attitude and show some respect," Steve said in a low voice, stepping into stern parent mode.

Peter stared at him briefly, and he considered ignoring the order. But all rebellion aside, when your father was Captain America, destroyer of nazis, not ever Spiderman had the guts, even in his current very rebellious stage. So, Peter reluctantly got to his feet.

"Good choice," Steve nodded.

Turning to the principal's door Peter caught his dad's eye. Tony gave a half smile and squeezed Peter's arm.

"Just let us handle this okay Pete? Keep quiet," Tony kissed his surprised son's forehead and steered him into the office behind Steve.

They endured the security tape, and it wasn't pretty. Peter sank further and further in his seat as it begun to dawn on him that he was in a lot of trouble, so much trouble.

Unfortunately, it had audio, albeit not top quality, but audio none the less and Peter saw his dad place a calming hand on Steve's arm as the air filled with Peter's expletives.

There was silence as the tape ended and Principal Morris looked at his parents.

"Do you have anything to say?" The principal asked looking between Peter and his parents. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but Tony got there first.

"Obviously, Peter's behaviour is completely unacceptable and he will be severely punished. We can assure you that this will not happen again."

The other three occupants of the room turned and stared in shock at Tony. None of them had expected calm acceptance and contrition from the usually... well, prickly billionaire. Screaming and threats were far more Tony's usual speed.

Tony quite enjoyed the effect of his words, very aware it was not his usual reaction but he was carrying out damage control and so he was taking the path of least resistance. He just wanted to get Peter out of there so they could deal with this themselves, in the privacy of the tower.

"He could be expelled," Morris stuttered.

"Well, as long as every first time offender is always expelled then that is acceptable. If that is not the case then we will sue you and we have very good lawyers. Shall we say a three day suspension?" Tony remained calm and issued his threat. With only a trace of menace.

Steve had to hide his smile, he was filled with pride at how well Tony was handling this and for once, he got the opportunity to sit back.

"Yes, that seems fair and an apology to Eugene of course," Morris nodded, always afraid of the Stark temper.

"No." Peter said and the adults all stared at him.

"Of course, you will apologise Peter," Steve said, Peter had tried to strangle the boy.It was the least he could do.

"No. No, I won't and you can't make me. Flash is a dick and he deserved it. So no Pops, no Dad, no Principal Morris. I will not apologise, _not ever._" Peter narrowed his eyes at Steve, who was speechless, Tony however was much more proactive.

"Okay, I'm done," Tony turned to Peter and snapped his fingers.

Peter sent a quick glare Tony's way before turning his eyes back to the ground with a scowl.

"Here, you look at me and you listen, Peter," Tony snapped his fingers again and Peter looked up. He was met by an expression that while he was familiar with. It was very rarely aimed at him, his dad was angry, very angry. Peter gulped.

"I am done with the attitude. You will apologise to Principal Morris and you will apologise to Flash. You will do this Peter, because I am telling you to. You got it?" Tony stared at Peter, they were locked in a stand off and Peter broke first.

"Sorry Principal Morris, I'll apologise to Flash." Peter caved, his dad meant business. It was not often that Tony behaved that way with any of the children, it was usually Steve who was left to deal with the bad behaviour. Tony's sudden step into assertion had shocked Peter into submission.

"Thank you Peter. I am sorry but I have to ask this. Are there any problems at home? After all, this is the second time this week that one of your children has been involved in a fight," and with that Principal Morris overstepped the mark.

Steve grasped Tony's arm stopping the inevitable outburst. Principal Morris flinched under the glare from the darker haired man but the expected tirade did not materialise.

"No, Principal Morris there are no problems. Thank you for your concern," Steve said coldly. He stood up, this meeting was over.

Steve cast Peter a stern look and the boy stood up instantly, Steve took him by the arm and frog marched him from the office.

"Pops, I..." Peter started to speak as they walked across the parking lot.

"No young man, not a word. I do not want to hear a word from you. We are going home where I am going to give you a spanking you will not forget for a long time, then, maybe then, you can give some sort of justification for this behaviour although I am at a loss what that could possibly be. Now get in the car," Steve opened the door and pointed.

"Dad," Peter tried to appeal to Tony.

"What he said," Tony replied as he put on his sunglasses.

Peter slumped into the car, his stomach grumbled and then he remembered that he was still hungry.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the wonky spacing in the last chapter! I use the app to upload and it changes stuff sometimes, I think I fixed everything let me know if there are any problems!

Enjoy another Sam collaboration chapter!

... ... ... ...

Peter dragged his feet as they headed out of the elevator, his Pop's threat was causing tears to prick his eyes. He was never spanked, a swat or two maybe, but a spanking? Maybe three times in his whole life. Although, he had come mighty close after hacking Friday, he was lucky that Dad had taken it as a sign of genius not blatant disobedience. He was the good kid, he had _always_ been the good kid but at this particular moment, he felt as far from the good kid as he could possibly be.

"If you do not walk properly then I will carry you, is that what you want?" Steve said curtly as he urged Peter along beside him, he was in no mood for petulance.

Peter shook his head and lifted his feet.

A lot sooner than Peter would have liked, they were walking into the penthouse and to Peter's horror, it was full of people. Not just ordinary people but superheroes, this was so humiliating.

"Is it true?! Did you try to strangle Flash Thompson and call him a motherfucker?" Evie asked instantly as she leapt off the kitchen counter, disbelief shining on her face.

"Evangaline! Don't you _dare_ say that again!" Steve roared and she flashed her father a beguiling smile.

"Oh my God!" She giggled, ignoring the warning in Steve's tone.

"You did! Who are you? And what did you do with my itty bitty brother?"

"Fuck off Evie," Peter snapped and he instantly bit his lip, why had he said that?

"What? Really?" She raised an eyebrow. Her brother had clearly lost his mind.

"Peter! Evie!" Steve barked, his children were out of control, that was very clear and he was not sure when the switch had flipped. He turned Peter around, swatted him and pointed at the kitchen counter stools.

"Sit." Steve ordered and Peter slumped on his stool, that had hurt, that had really hurt; it was so embarrassing, being treated like a naughty little kid.

Evie was lost for words and wide eyed as she watched this completely implausible scenario play out in front of her eyes. She was actually proud of Peter, it was about time he stood up for himself.

"Evie go…" Steve trailed off glancing around the room.

"Okay my little warrior, let's go do some hand to hand. Then maybe grab some groceries for dinner." Nat spoke standing up.

"No! I want to watch this. Pops is only ever this mad at me, it's my turn to be the good kid," Evie exclaimed with far too much delight.

Tony snorted at that, but went quiet when Steve shot a look at him.

"Evangeline, you are _grounded_ so how do you even know what has happened? You are not supposed to be using your phone, are you? Also, you are _suspended_ so hardly the golden child. Now, go with Nat." Steve ordered and his daughter nodded, deciding it might be best not to push her luck.

Tony walked over to Peter who had his head buried in his arms, he patted his back and Pater sat up.

"Dad, I really need something to eat. I feel sick," Peter pleaded and Tony paused, racking his brain about what may have caused this uncharacteristic behaviour from his son.

"Okay kiddo, but you're still going to have to answer to your Pops. I can't, and will not save you from that," Tony said softly and Peter nodded.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he watched Tony make a sandwich.

"Kid deserves a last meal right? Even prisoners on death row get that," Tony replied and Steve rolled his eyes.

"So... we will give you some space," Clint stood up and the lounge room quickly emptied, no one much caring to witness Peter's execution.

"Love you bud," Bucky said quietly and Peter looked at him guiltily, Bucky smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving. Pete blushed then ducked his head again.

Tony watched the exchange with some misgivings, while he had rationalised Bucky's involvement with his parents' death, the close relationship between his son and Bucky still disturbed him. If he was honest, he was jealous. The girls were more outspoken, fearless to put it mildly and dealing with the consequences of two children who never hesitated to call anyone out dominated a lot of their time, especially once Evie started dealing with disagreements with her fists. Peter was quieter than the girls and more likely to stick to the status quo, and as a result he had often been left to the wayside. Bucky had stepped into that gap and Tony was not really happy about it. He began to wonder if Bucky knew about Peter's alter ego and if he may have known since the get go.

Tony handed Peter his sandwich, he added a glass of milk and a banana then walked over to Steve who looked about to spontaneously combust.

"How about we get some air?" He led Steve outside onto the balcony.

"I cannot believe this, I am with Evie, who was that? Did you see him on that tape? He looked like he was going to kill that boy! I did not recognise our son, did you?" Steve sounded so upset, it broke Tony's heart.

He paused, trying to find the words but he backed out. He had to be sure before he shared his suspicions with his distraught husband.

"Peter has always been strong babe, remember when he would lift up the couch to find Lego pieces. He definitely inherited coding from the serum, he's just always kept it under wraps. Its the anger that's new." Tony said softly, staring out at the city below. "Oh and I gave Evie her phone back this morning, remember she's ungrounded for getting Peter to deal with that pigsty."

"That's true, I guess I forget that Peter was affected too, not just the girls."

"Because he doesn't utilize his abilities to drive us crazy all the time?" Tony turned with a half smile, landing a kiss on Steve's lips.

"Precisely." Steve sighed, then added with a soft laugh "Tones, remember, he must have been 3 or 4 and he kept getting stuck to the ceiling? Thank goodness, he doesn't do that anymore."

"Mhm" Tony nodded with guilt weighing on his chest.

"Why would he be so upset?"

"I don't know sweets, he's 14 and hormonal why wouldn't he be? Acne, puberty, hole in his shoulder, thinks geometry is dumb." Tony rambled.

"Could his body be healing strangely from his shoulder injury?"

"Maybe. You get low blood sugar when you're healing, you get real grumpy and irritable, he could be the same?"

"Definitely possible. Let's have Friday do a scan." Steve leaned into Tony's chest with a sigh, "I guess we better go get this over with."

He turned to Tony and the two headed back into the home where Peter remained seated on the kitchen stool.

"Feeling any better, kiddo?" Tony asked placing his hand on Peter's back.

"No." Peter moaned. He stared at the ground. "I screwed up."

"Yep."

"What's going on bud? This isn't you." Steve sat down beside Peter with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

It's come to my attention that the setting/ backstory is a little confusing (totally valid- I'm a bit confused too!) so I thought I'd break down whats going on.

Steve and Tony are married.

The children are a product of bioengineering surrogacy- fancy tech enabled them to "swirl" their dna and Pepper (who I'm viewing as Tony's close friend/ sister) carried them.

The children have each inherited aspects of the serum resulting in "enhanced" superbabies.

Peter's powers are the original ones, his web fluid is organic/ comes from his body. There was no spider bite. I'm thinking that perhaps Pepper got bitten while carrying Peter though.

I hope that clears some stuff up!

Enjoy this fun chapter, thanks Sam!

... ... ... ... ... ...

Peter was thrown astray by his father's sudden calm and understanding tone, that was not what he had expected, not by any means.

"I dunno Pops... Flash is a dick. He gives people a rough time, he's bully, so I figured I would give him some back."

"So it was a completely rational, thought out and planned response?" Steve asked, knowing the truth.

Peter shrugged and grimaced, deciding that lying would likely not help his current predicament.

"I don't feel so good Pops, my shoulder hurts." Peter buried his head again, hiding from the guilt his actions were causing him to feel. It was clear to him that his parents were giving him the benefit of the doubt, so he decided to play his cards, for although he was in some discomfort it was no more than a niggling irritation.

Tony sighed and placed his hand on the back of Peter's head, the adults exchanged a look.

"Okay bud, how about you take a nap? You don't look so good, we will talk about this later when you feel a bit better," Steve suggested and Peter looked up in surprise.

"I thought I was in trouble," Peter was amazed.

"Oh you are kiddo, but Pops is right. You look like crap, take the nap." Tony smiled and Peter shot to his feet before they could change their minds. He walked away, smiling to himself, that had been close, _too_ close, he needed to be much more careful.

"Friday, scan Peter for injuries and give us an update on his shoulder please," Tony said as soon as the boy had gone.

"Was that a mistake? I never do that with the girls, I always follow through with what I say I'm going to do with them, there are definitely no nap breaks." Steve had an uneasy feeling that he had gone too easy.

"Maybe it was a mistake but we made the call together. We are raising these monsters together so any fuck ups are joint responsibility," Tony grinned and Steve nodded.

"Although... you can handle Evie when she finds out Pete gets to take a nap but she had her butt handed to her, when they pretty much committed the same offence," Tony laughed as Steve grimaced.

Friday's report on Peter's shoulder was puzzling, she said it was almost fully healed, although the wound was still mildly irritated.

"Is he playing us?" Steve threw his hands up. "When did he get manipulative!"

"Maybe- who knows they're teenagers. It's team dinner though, we can't cancel. Let's just keep an eye on him," Tony was at a loss too.

...

Peter was humming as he sat down for his dinner, he looked much better, the black rings under his eyes diminished.

"Oh how's this fair! Are you serious?" Evie noticed her brother's good mood and she turned to find a parent to voice her displeasure to.

"Hush goon, everything will work out." Clint laughed lightly shoving the girl back into her seat. He clapped his hands, "Something smells good."

"You okay kid?" Bucky ruffled Peter's hair and placed a kiss atop his head before sitting down beside the boy.

"Great, thanks Uncle Bucky," Peter grinned at his favourite Avenger, leaning into his side, Bucky gave the boy a tight squeeze. That annoyed Tony, how had he missed how close they had become, when had he and Peter gotten so far apart? Bucky had to know Peter's secret, Tony was convinced.

Meanwhile at the other end of the table, Evie had fixed a glare on Steve who blushed slightly and gave a helpless shrug. He was very aware of the source of her anger, and felt quite torn about how to handle it.

"Ah Peter, you have survived the wrath of your fathers and you are in good mettle, yes?" Thor did not help as he settled himself on the other side of Peter.

"Yeah all good, Uncle Thor," Peter replied with a soft grin as he scooped potatoes on his plate.

"Are you all for real? I mean _seriously_? He _strangled_ another kid- like almost to **_death_** and gets off freaking scott free!"

Evie. How your Pops and I handle this is not your concern" Tony said.

"Oh fuck me."

"Evangeline Natasha!" Steve snapped stopping her in her tracks, Evie looked about ready to explode.

"You are unhappy my little warrior, what ails you?" Thor asked, oblivious to the tension.

"Nothing, I am _fine_. _Completely_ _fine_," Evie snarled with a tone like ice. She'd given up, although she was very clearly upset.

Morgan came skipping into the dining room beside Nat who was carrying a platter.

"Auntie Nat, sit with me," Evie pleaded, needing some allies against her fathers. Nat and Morgan complied and Evie begrudgingly settled.

Steve was guilt stricken and Tony felt for him, Steve had punished Evie but Peter's behaviour was not just similar but quite honestly worse and the boy had gotten away with no repercussions or so it appeared to their daughter.

Tony wished he could explain but he needed solid proof first. Tonight, tonight he would settle this family business.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam is really awesome etc.

This is the final collaborative chapter as of now, enjoy!

... ... ... ... ...

Steve had been sound asleep when Tony slipped out of bed unable to sleep. On his way down to the lab, he padded down the hall and peered into each child's bedroom, an act that always had a calming effect. Morgan slept soundly beneath a pile of stuffed animals, her lamp projecting the milky way onto the ceiling, in Evie's room,a pile of books teetered precariously on her nightstand over a foot tall and the soft sound of Tschaikowsky filled the room. But, when he peeked into Peter's room and found it empty he was filled with anger and dread, but on a subconscious level he was not surprised.

He sighed and walked back down the hall beckoning his suit to appear around him, once decked in the red and gold he took off from the balcony.

"Friday, any Spiderman activity?" He asked and the reply pleased him, he wanted to retrieve his boy as soon as possible, he was done with this uncertainty. Time to settle this once and for all.

Peter was having a great night, he had webbed up two muggers and stopped a robbery, but then things got a smidge more serious.

There were tons of high tech weapons floating around the city, thanks to the salvage from the Chitauri attack. It was inevitable that he would run into them occasionally and tonight was his lucky night! It had happened before, but it was a rare treat, and he always enjoyed the extra challenge.

He confronted the two men who were cutting out an ATM with an upbeat hey.

They turned in surprise.

"_Seriously_ guys? Could you not be more original?" Peter taunted, then he dodged the deadly blue ray aimed at his head by flipping upwards, sticking on the ceiling.

"Kid, you talk too much." The barrage began, blue flashes from alien technology lighting up the night sky.

Peter dodged and webbed to no great effect, these guys were fast, he was starting to tire and the blue blasts were unrelenting. He flipped out of the building to catch his breath and found himself caught very deftly in Iron Man's arms.

His eyes grew wide and he began to struggle against his father's grasp, but the grip was tight, iron tight, could it be anything else? Not when your Dad was Ironman. Peter would be laughing at the mental phrasing going on here, but right now- not so much.

"Peter James Stark-Rogers, you quit struggling or I swear I will make you face your super soldier father all by yourself. And that would really suck. Got it?" Tony did not mince words and Peter went still.

He looked down to see Bucky, Vision and Nat dealing with the situation, very effectively. Maybe, _just maybe_, more effectively than he had been.

"Oh shit," he murmured as he processed his predicament.

"Language," his father scolded with an unseen eye roll.

...

Steve was pacing the kitchen, Bucky had told him to stay put and he had no idea what was going on but he was certain it was not good. His anxiety levels had grown considerably higher when he checked on his children and had found one bed vacant.

The balcony doors crashed open and Steve's mouth fell as Ironman flew in, Spiderman dangling from his hand. The kid was kicking and fighting to no avail.

"Hey babe, how are you doing? Could you hold this for me?" Tony deadpanned holding out the struggling boy.

Steve stepped forward and grabbed him, too stunned to do anything else.

The boy seemed to lose his fight and went very still as Tony dispatched his suit.

"What the hell Tony!?" Steve was concerned, very concerned, it took a lot for him to curse, however his husband had just kidnapped someone's child.

"Oh just wait, babe. This gets _so_ much better, believe me?" Tony quickly ran his hand through his hair then pulled the mask from the now very compliant child.

"Peter!" Steve gasped, dropping him instantly, the boy scrambled to his feet.

"Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It." Tony warned as Peter looked wildly at the open door.

Tony slammed it closed and took a deep breath.

"Steve Rogers; Captain America, meet Peter Stark-Rogers; Spiderman," Tony said sardonically and Peter stared at the ground, unable to meet either of his fathers' eyes.

"_Well._ Are you hurt?" Tony barked at the boy.

"What?" Peter's head shot up.

"I said are you hurt?" Tony ground out again.

"No I'm not. I'm fine," Peter snapped and Tony shot him a warning glare.

Peter gulped, this was not good but what could he do? Escape was impossible, he was facing two of the Avengers; so he stayed silent, waiting for the next move.

Steve was frozen with shock.

"More dumb luck than judgement," Tony snorted.

"I had that under control, I did _not_ need your help," the son snapped back, unable to stop himself.

"Peter, those weapons kill, they kill outright with one hit. You did not have that under control, you were being reckless and you were alone. Jesus Christ, I cannot believe this," Tony ran his hands over his face in frustration. He had thought that were Peter Spiderman, he would be tackling muggers, retrieving stolen bikes and rescuing old women's cats from trees, not battling alien tech that could kill him.

"Are you telling me that you have been fighting Chitauri weapons?" Steve came out of his daze.

"Yes I have, I _am_ a superhero, I could handle it before Dad got all over protective," Peter made a very unwise decision. Steve looked at Tony who threw his arms up in despair.

"_A superhero? You are not a superhero, you are a child_, our child and your father is not being over protective. You, young man, have no idea what damage those things can cause. How long have you been doing this? How long have you been risking your life?" Steve appeared furious, Tony knew better. Steve was scared, he was terrified this revelation.

Peter narrowed his eyes and pulled back his shoulders.

"I am not a child! I have these powers and it is my duty to help protect this city. I am just looking after the little guy, who else is going to do it? Looking after ordinary people is below your pay grade, _remember_?" Peter was not interested in what Steve had to say.

"It is _not_ your duty, your duty is school and keeping your grades up. How has he been able to sneak out Tony? I thought this building was secure, shouldn't Friday tell us if one of them is sneaking out every night!?" Steve turned to his husband.

Steve had devoted his life to keeping his children safe, since the day the kids were born he had vowed to keep them safe, that was his duty and purpose ; Steve protected and defended those who were vulnerable, his children above all others.This situation threatened all that he held most dear and that terrified him.

"Houdini, you gonna tell him or shall I?" Tony looked at their defiant son who shrugged and pulled a face.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"You did not hack Friday! Did you? After we discussed how dangerous it was, dangerous for all of us including your sisters plus you gave your word you would not do it again. Peter?" Steve raised his voice for the first time, his tone heavy with disbelief and not a little anger.

Peter blushed, then shrugged yet again before he resumed staring sulkily at the ground. Steve looked at Tony who nodded.

"_Oh yes, absolutely yes_," Tony replied to the unspoken question. Talking wasn't working, this kid needed a reminder, a very clear reminder who was in charge here.

"Hey guess what _Mr. Superhero_, you think you are so grown up and tough. Well I've got news for you, you're fourteen. And fourteen year olds still need to listen to their fathers. You are not too old or too big for a spanking, not if you're making decisions like this. " Steve grabbed Peter by the arm, sat down and flung his son over his knee.

"Look at that, you still fit," Steve deadpanned as he secured a firm grip.

He then proceeded to pepper the boy's behind with hefty smacks. But Peter was not chastened, instead he fought, he fought hard.

"Get off me! Let me go! I hate you, I hate you!" Peter had become this unfamiliar angry young man almost overnight yet his protests fell on deaf ears.

Steve tightened his hold on the struggling child as he increased the strength of the swats. Sure enough, Peter stopped fighting, and after a few minutes of the the soldier's relentless stamina, Peter began to cry.

Steve continued on, this was a lesson that _needed_ to stick. Peter was going to mind his parents, his life depended on it, Steve was going to make sure of it.

Steve stood Peter up and took the child in his arms, Pater glared at him through wet eyelashes; he yanked an arm free and swiped it across his face, furious that he, a superhero, had cried.

He tried to pull away but Steve held tight.

"Now you listen to me and you listen well. This Spiderboy thing has to be controlled, you cannot spend your nights swinging through the city fighting crime, you are fourteen years old and it would be irresponsible of us to allow you to do that," Steve was trying to be reasonable. Yet, all he got in response was more backtalk.

"I knew you would be like this, you can't stop me! You won't stop me!" Peter tried to shrug off Steve's hands yet again.

Steve sighed and looked at Tony who pulled a helpless face.

"You know what? It's bedtime, and you are going to bed because you are a child and children should be in bed at this time of night. Tomorrow, we will talk about this but now you are going to bed and if you step a single toe outside of your room before breakfast then you will go back over my knee, and it will be ten times worse. Do you understand me?" Steve stood up and tried to take Peter's hand. But, he was too quick, pulling away and kicking Steve in his groin before making a run for the doors.

"Whoa, Whoa there. I don't think so Rocky," Tony had activated his Iron Man gauntlets enabling him to catch Peter with ease, he wrapped his arms around the teen tightly.

Peter stared up in shock as Tony smirked.

"_Surprise_! I'm strong too spiderling."

Peter glowered at him as he wriggled and squirmed.

"Don't call me that! I'm Spiderman, not Spiderboy or spiderling. Spiderman!" Peter protested.

"Yeah sure you are," Tony stroked his hand lovingly through Peter's curls before handing him to Steve who had limped over. He slung the boy over his shoulder and landed a harsh swipe on Peter's butt which finally seemed to tame him.

He disappeared down the hallway and Tony poured two drinks, he sipped his as he waited. Steve reappeared a few minutes later and Tony handed him his drink silently.

"What are we going to do Tony?" Steve sighed as they lay in bed, his head on the smaller man's chest.

"Way I see it we have a few choices," Tony said with a yawn. "Forbid him from being Spiderkid-"

"He will just keep doing it behind our backs Tones. He's right that someone needs to protect the little guy, and we don't."

"Am I hearing this right? Mother hen is willing to let one of the chickies leave the nest?" Tony chuckled.

"Shush. I'd just rather he do this and us know about it and be able to keep an eye on him than him sneak out and do it behind our backs," Steve rolled his eyes.

"I could make a pretty cool suit for him…"

"Not cool. Safe. Bullet proof, Chitauri proof, fire proof, monitors his health, tracking device-"

"I'll get right on that nice tall order." Tony laughed. "Its gonna cost you though, that's tech that hasn't been invented yet. You owe me something _good_."

"Anytime. _Genius_."

.. ... ... ... ..

Yes I changed Peter's middle name. James seems more appropriate in my context- especially since both Bucky and Rhodey are named James.


	19. Chapter 19

"Get out Evie." Peter tossed his pillow at his older sister who stood in the doorway.

"Someone's cranky. But... that's the sort of thing that happens when you push off the inevitable for a day only to make it worse when you get hauled home by _Irondad_." She walked in and flopped down onto the bed next to him.

"Outtt." He moaned.

"Seriously I'm impressed. Only you could go from totally avoiding trouble to getting your ass dragged home in the middle of the night as fucking Spiderman."

"How do you always know what's happened? Do you have eyes everywhere?" Peter finally opened his eyes and in turn fixed his older sister with a patented stink eye.

"_Gen-ius_, kid. You and Dad might be good at numbers and that, I'm good at knowing everything."

"Why are you here? In my room. Waking me up."

"Breakfast time, sunshine! Pops said to go get you. Guess we aren't starving you to death today." She shrugged, rolling off the bed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't think you have a choice." She laughed and tugged him out of the bed. "Pops says jump, you jump, Pops says get out of bed and come to breakfast? You come to breakfast."

"I hate you." Peter scoffed as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "He didn't make oatmeal again did he?"

"More like you hate that I'm always right!" Evie said heading out the door. "Waffles."

"Morning Peter, how'd you sleep?" Steve spoke over his shoulder as he manned a pan of bacon.

"On my stomach." Peter mumbled.

"Coffee?" Tony said softly to himself as he walked into the kitchen with Morgan.

"On the counter." Steve said and Tony murmured his thanks taking a long sip of the hot beverage.

"Mm bacon, you know the way to my heart." Tony smiled, kissing Steve's neck.

"Daddy!" Morgan shrieked. "Ew!"

"Oh?" Tony turned and snagged Morgan by the waist landing a dramatic kiss on her forehead. "Gotcha."

"Can I go to the movies today with Lori?" Evie leaned over the counter.

"Set the table." Steve said. "And you're grounded."

"No I'm not!" Evie remarked as she took down plates from the cabinet. "You and Dad said I was ungrounded because I got Peter to clean his room."

"You're right. I forgot." Steve sighed. "Hand me a plate?"

"Speaking of, how're you feeling, spiderling?" Tony said running a hand Peter's hair.

"Fine." Peter's stomach dropped at the new nickname, they still needed to talk about the future of Spiderman.

"Your father and I have decided that you can continue to be Spiderman." Steve said, deciding to not beat around the bush,as he placed the plate of bacon on the table.

"What?" Peter sat down.

"Seriously?" Evie looked up.

"Oh yeah!" Morgan giggled. "I forgot Peter was Spiderman!"

"Do you see this?" Tony turned to Steve with a scoff. "They've teamed up. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Hush. Anyway, yes you can be Spiderman but there will need to be some ground rules." Steve shook his head with a smile at Tony's cheek.

"That suit has to go." Tony said putting a waffle on each of his children's plates. "What were you going for? Super long underwear boy?"

"Told you!" Evie laughed snatching the syrup out of Peter's hand.

"I'll make you a suit. A better one."

"A safer one." Pops added.

"If Peter gets to be a superhero can Evie and I be superheros too!" Morgan looked up, wiping syrup off of her chin.

"Superheros need good grades, to be healthy, to be in good standings with school and home, and they have a curfew. They're also at least fourteen." Tony said. "So sorry squirt, few more years."

"Also, while you are a minor you are a friendly _neighborhood_ Spiderman. Nothing alien, you help the locals, save a cat or two, maybe..." Steve sighed "_maybe_ help stop a robbery or a mugging, but if deadly weapons show up you leave."

"Sounds like a lot of rules. Count me out." Evie shrugged. "I'll be a spy like Auntie Nat or Uncle Clint before I do that nonsense."

"Mm? Better check that temper then. Besides sugar, you're inheriting S.I" Tony said nudging Evie's shoulder.

"Literally your least scientific kid."

"You're the oldest, besides you're the least like me and the most like Pepper. You'll do great." Tony laughed.

"Still don't want to go to college."

"Nope not talking about it!" Tony all but put his fingers in his ears.

"You're making me a suit?" Peter looked over to his dad.

"Yeah, but itll take some time. Luckily both Peter and Spiderman are grounded for the foreseeable future, so I can add all the stuff your Pops wants."

"Seriously?"

"You choked a kid."

"Speaking of." Steve interjected, "Apology letters, to Eugene and Principal Morris. It should keep you occupied while you're grounded. Also you can try to do some of the mass of laundry that came out of your room when you cleaned."

"Ha!" Evie coughed as she laughed. "Gotta tell Flash you're sorry?"

"You are not showing me you want to go to the movies, miss freshly ungrounded." Steve shook his head.

"Right! Yeah can I?" Evie looked between her parents.

"Who with?"

"Lori?"

"Who's Lori?" Tony asked.

"A friend? Shes in AP lit with me." Evie shrugged. "I think you've met her. Shes tall,has blue hair?"

"No blue hair." Steve said quickly running a hand through Evie's blonde locks.

"If you tell me not to do it, it makes me want to it more."

"Evie." Steve sighed.

"Shes in AP lit?" Tony asked and Evie nodded. "I guess that's fine then what movie are you seeing?"

"I'm not sure she's picking. Either Wonder Woman or we're going to the old movie theater and seeing Jaws, if we go there we might stay for the late show too, tonight its Casablanca! It's a monster day!"

"You know you can watch those old movies at home?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but that would involve bringing my friends home."

"And?"

"And... my friends would have to meet you?"

"I think we're pretty cool!" Tony laughed.

"Until people only want to hang out with me for my famous parents."

"Dad can have the people in legal draw up an NDA if you need. If people only want to spend time with you because of us they aren't worth spending time with." Steve said softly, gently rubbing Evie's shoulder.

"I'll think about it." She leaned into his chest with a sigh.

"You should see Casablanca by the way, your Uncle Bucky and I saw it when it came out, it's an amazing film."

"Really!"

"I forgot you were so old!" Peter chuckled.

...

Short and casual family chapter- heads up the next chapter is all short (consider yourself warned)


	20. Chapter 20

After what felt like an unrelenting week, Monday morning finally arrived. And with a kiss and the promise of unending punishment, should disaster ensue, Morgan and Evie were sent to school. Peter remained in the tower doing school work as his parents wondered if they would ever get all of their children back in school.

Walking into the high school Evie was all but tackled by one Ned Leeds.

"Is Peter okay!"

"Get off of me immediately." She said, pushing the shorter boy off.

"I saw that Spiderman got picked up by Ironman the other night!" Ned whispered. "Did he tell?"

"More like got caught. For a genius he sure is dumb."

"Is he okay? How'd they react?" Ned was talking a mile a minute.

"Grounded? _Very_ grounded." Evie shrugged. "Look man, he's gonna be back Wednesday you can ask him then."

They parted ways as the first bell rang and headed to their separate home rooms.

"Hey girl!" Lori draped an arm over Evie's shoulder. "Missed you!"

"Glad to be out of the house." Evie laughed. "Are we still studying for history tonight?"

"_About that_\- my mom works tonight. She doesn't want me to have people over when she's not there so..." Lori shrugged.

"**Fuck**. I need to catch up for the test tomorrow."

"Could we study at your place?"

"I don't know." Evie paused. "I don't really have people over..."

"_Anyone_? At all? Are your parents drug dealers or something?"

"No. Just... theres a lot of security?" Evie spoke softly. "Vanessa was the only one who ever came over."

"Didn't she move to Utah last year?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have to come over, just thought it might work since you need to cram- and Bertie at the library thinks we study too loudly." Lori shrugged.

"No you're right. But you cant talk to anyone about my house, deal?"

"Are your parents ambassadors or something?"

"Something. I gotta text my dad." Evie semi discreetly pulled out her phone and composed a quick text to her dad saying that she would be bringing a friend home to study after school.

Seconds before the late bell rang Leo ran through the door and slid into the desk next to Evie.

"Hey babe, missed ya!"

...

"No way."

Steve and Tony had just finished recounting the highlights of the weekend- more specifically how their docile son had turned out to be the vigilante superhero they were supposed to be hunting down.

"Yeah. So that's a fun thing." Tony rolled his eyes and downed a lengthy sip of coffee.

"What are you telling Fury?" Nat cracked her neck casually as she turned to look at her friends.

"Ah fuck." Tony ran his hand across his face. "He's out for blood isn't he?"

"Tony." Steve quickly reprimanded.

"I think he just wants to know if Spiderman is on our side." Bruce said softly.

"Exactly, we will explain the situation to Fury. Peter is one of the good guys." Steve said.

"And what if Fury wants Spiderman to be a regular thing?" Clint asked.

"He's a child. It's not an option." Steve was curt.

"Maybe Fury can continue to scare him away from Chitauri tech though?" Tony perked at the concept.

"Can't believe he would take that stuff on." Clint shook his head. "There's a reason my babies are in fucking Iowa."

"Your babies aren't superpowered though." Nat pointed out, nudging her friend's shoulder.

"Kid's lost his fucking mind taking that on." Bucky said, breaking his silence.

"You've been awfully quiet for Peter's number one fan." Tony snapped. "You know about this?"

"Tony! Of course he didn't know!" Steve lept to his friend's defense.

"Peter sure as shit talks to him."

"I didn't know _Stark_." Bucky said. "I would never keep that kind of thing from you."

"_Sure_." There was venom in the billionaire's voice.

"Believe me if you want. Ask Peter, this is news to me too."


	21. Chapter 21

"The train is that way?" Lori said as Evie dragged her towards Happy's car behind the school.

"We're not taking the train." Evie opened the door to the black car. "Hey Happy!"

"How was school? Good to be back?" Happy put down his phone and turned the car on.

"Eh, Lori this is Happy, Happy this is Lori." She shrugged as she slid into her seat.

"You call your dad Happy?"

"Happy's _not_ my dad!" Evie giggled.

"I work with Evie's dad." Happy explained. "Buckle up so we can get Morgan, the cabbies have been crazy today."

Evie and Lori buckled their seat belts as Happy drove away from the school.

"Your dad wanted to come get you."

"Oh my God, thank you for stopping him." Evie leaned into the front seat and kissed Happy on the cheek.

"Sit down." Happy chuckled. "And I dont think I could have stopped him so don't thank me. You owe Pepper a thanks for making him go to a meeting with legal."

"I'll be sure to tell her!"

"Hey Happy!" A flurry of dark curls and sequins flew into the car as it pulled to a stop in front of the elementary school.

"Get glitter on this car and you're cleaning it."

"Its not glitter Happy. Its _sequins_." Morgan spoke seriously. "I got an A on my diorama!"

"Nice work princess." Happy smiled.

"Evie, do you think Daddy and Papa will put it on the fridge?"

"Its a shoebox? You can't put a shoebox on the fridge." Evie said shaking her head.

"Maybe on top?" Lori suggested.

"Who are _you_?"

"Oh! Morgs, this is Lori. Lori this is my sister Morgan."

"I like your hair." Morgan leaned over to ogle Lori's blue hair.

"Thanks, I like your sequins."

As the car pulled up to Stark Tower's garage Lori gasped.

"Why are we at Stark Tower?"

Evie sighed. Happy pulled into the private garage and opened the door for the girls.

"You good?" He asked as Evie slipped next to him.

"As I'll ever be, they home?"

"As far as I know."

"_Lori_! _Evie_! Come on!" Morgan yelled from the elevator.

The older girls quickly followed suit and joined Morgan on the ride up to the penthouse.

"So why are we at Stark Tower?"

The elevator doors opened revealing Tony bickering with Natasha in the living room as Steve and Peter sat in the kitchen.

"How was school?" Steve called as the girls walked into the home.

"Papa Papa look!" Morgan tossed her backpack on the living room floor and ran into the kitchen carrying her diorama.

"Oh my God." Lori whispered. "Is that Tony Stark? Is your _dad_...?"

"Hey Evie. Tell your aunt shes crazy and doesn't-"

"Not getting involved." Evie said quickly.

"Smart, they've been arguing about whether people need a _tailor_ or not, for like an hour." Peter scoffed from the kitchen.

"_Obviously_ you do- who else makes your suits?"

"Tony. Your billionaire is showing." Nat rolled her eyes. "How was school _zolotse_? Glad to be back?"

"It was school." Evie sighed, slowly attempting to drag Lori towards her bedroom.

"You planning on introducing us Sugar?" Tony walked over with a wink. "Subtlety isn't your forte."

"Dad, Lori. Lori, Dad. We're going to go study now."

"Nice to meet you Lori, call me Tony." Tony held out his hand. "What are you two studying?"

"Thank you Mr. Stark, American history- the Great Depression." Lori spoke softly.

"And you weren't gonna ask your fossilized father? Evie, Evie, _Evie_." Tony cocked his eyebrow towards Evie as he shook his head. "Also it's Tony, please."

"Dad!" Evie whined.

"Capsicle!" Tony called to his husband. "Regail us with tales from your prehistoric past!"

...

Its short, so apologies are due.

Zolotse- a russian diminutive meaning gold/ golden (Evie is blonde)


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank you so much for having me!" Lori smiled as she gathered her bag, preparing to leave.

"Of course Lori, it was lovely to meet you. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Steve asked.

"No thank you Mr. Steve, my mom will be home in a bit."

"Is someone picking you up?" Tony walked over to the window and looked down onto the very dark city below.

"No sir, my mom's still at work. The train station is just a few blocks though!" Lori slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll have someone drive you home." Tony said.

"Its really not necessarily Mr. Tony."

"_I insist_."

"Oh ok." Lori shrugged.

"Are you two are prepared for your test?" Steve smiled.

"Yep!"

"Good.We'll have to have you stay for dinner another night."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it."

"You're gushing Pops." Evie laughed.

"Well we're just happy you're bringing friends home again Evie, it's been a year since Vanessa moved." Steve ruffled Evie's hair.

"Lori here is the first friend you've had over in over a year- proof that we're not _that_ lame." Tony grinned.

"You are." Evie stuck out her tongue.

"I'm the only friend you've had over in like a year?"

Evie shrugged in response as Tony's phone rang alerting him of the ready car.

"Not even Leo?" Lori asked.

Evie quickly shook her head as Peter quickly stood up from his seat in the kitchen where he had been playing a board game with Morgan.

"Leo?"

"Who's Leo?"

"Evie's boyfriend..." Lori shrugged.

Peter lept across the table as Evie slapped her hand across Lori's mouth.

"Her _what_?" Tony snapped.

"Peter why don't you and Morgan take Lori downstairs so she can head home. We don't want her to be late." Steve said.

"I'm sorry." Lori murmured as she and the younger Rogers- Stark children stepped onto the elevator.

As the home cleared of company Steve beckoned Evie to sit down with a sigh.

"How long have you had a boyfriend?"

"Who said you could have a boyfriend!" Tony snapped.

"Hey Dad?" Evie rolled her eyes. "21st century called. They wanted to remind you to leave your archaic male chauvinist mindset in the past."

"Can the attitude missy." Tony said.

"Evie it's not that we aren't happy that you're spending time with new people." Steve spoke calmly. "We just would like if you let us be privy to these details."

"So you can overreact?"

"Who gave you permission to date!" Tony started pacing. "You're only _sixteen_!"

"I'm sorry, we should have been letting you hitch up the horse and buggy so we can go to the moving picture house for some romantic handholding. _My bad_. Shame I forgot my hoop skirts." Evie snarked. "Seriously this isnt Pops' childhood I don't need your permission to spend time with people. Besides- back then I'd be married and popping out babies already."

"When do you think I was born?" Steve asked slowly.

"I dunno? Wild west?"

"That's not even a year."

"I _know_. I'm not dumb. I know you grew up during the depression. We just studied it _with you_."

"Regardless." Tony broke the banter. "You can't date someone we haven't met."

"Dad."

"He's right Evie. The boy can come over for dinner." Steve smiled. "How long have you been dating this Leo?"

"Its not serious. Just a few months."

"At sixteen? A few months is very serious." Tony laughed.

"Ugh. Fine." Evie sighed. "You encourage Peter to ask out MJ almost daily. Hell of a double standard there."

"Evie..." Steve started.

"Well Peter has had the talk. And we have met MJ." Tony explained.

"I've had a dozen "_the talks_" a horrible one with you guys, sex ed at school, one with Aunt Pepper because she thinks you're **dumb**, one with Aunt Laura when they were in town and we had to buy tampons for Lila." Evie ticked off the experiences.

"Please." Steve shuddered at the discussion of feminine hygiene supplies.

"_Tampon_." Evie shrugged. "You have a two girls who either menstruate or will soon. Either way I'm more than prepared and we aren't doing anything."

"Evie."

"Have you been sneaking around to see this boy?" Tony asked.

"Only the average amount?"

"Well that's going to stop." Steve said sternly.

"Mhm. If you're going out with this kid you need to let us know."

"Go invite him over for dinner. We want to meet him." Steve shooed her out of the room.

"Tonight?"

"No." Steve laughed and kissed her forehead. "How about this weekend."

"Alright." Evie grabbed her phone and started typing as she headed to her room.

"Dinner in 20." Steve called after her.

"What are we doing?" Tony turned to his husband.

"As a very wise man once told me, _winging it_." Steve smiled.

"Since when do they keep secrets?"

"Now I suppose. I'm more worried about Morgan-"

"She _has_ been flying under the radar lately hasn't she." Tony sighed.

"Mhm."

"Just what we need, chaos a la Morgan."


	23. Chapter 23

"Pops!"

"Yes Evie?" Steve could hear the tattle in her voice. He knew that the calm household had been too good to be trueand therefore wouldn't last. Peter had gone back to school earlier that week, the girls had stayed out of trouble, the family was having dinner with Evie's boyfriend Saturday evening, he and the team were meeting with Fury to discuss Spiderman this afternoon, everything was good, everything had been too calm.

"Morgan won't get out of bed."

He had sent her to wake her siblings for school as he whipped up some breakfast.

"She says she's sick." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Oh?" Steve sighed, the one real benefit of super serum enhanced children was that they rarely got sick.

"Well she's lying _obviously_."

"I'll go talk to Morgan." Steve shook his head with a smile as he set breakfast on the table. "Make sure no one eats your sister breakfast?"

"No promises."

He headed down the hall to Morgan's bedroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Word is you're not feeling your best?" He sat down on her bed beside her.

"I have a fever."

"Oh?" He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. Morgan did not have a fever. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Morgan nodded, pushing out her bottom lip to form a classic Morgan style pout. "Its just so hot you can't feel it Papa."

"Oh." Steve nodded. "Guess I should get the thermometer then."

"No. So hot it'll break the thermometer."

"Then we better take you to the doctor. They'll have to use their special equipment there."

Steve moved to pick up Morgan as she nodded solemnly.

"Wait! Papa." Morgan suddenly pushed his arms off of her.

"Yes love?"

"Will there be needles?"

"Probably. I would think if the fever is so hot it breaks the thermometer, that they will probably have to give you some shots." He picked her up.

"I'm not sick!" She squirmed out of his arms and back into the bed.

"Really?" Steve feigned disbelief. "Why would you pretend to be sick?"

"Evie got to stay home from school last week and Peter got to stay home this week. I want a turn!" Morgan crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Now Morgan, you know they weren't home having fun. They both got in trouble."

"I want to get in trouble then."

"Really?" Steve raised his eyebrows, this was a first.

"No- but I want to get a turn to stay home. _It's not fair!_"

"Oh lovebug." Steve ran his hand through Morgan's curls. "Unfortunately life isn't always going to be fair."

"That's for _grownups_. I'm nine. Life is fair for nine year olds."

"Oh? Now who said that?"

"_Me_. Just now." Morgan sat cross legged on her bed and hugged a stuffed cat to her chest. "I'm not going to school. I want to spend the day with you and Daddy."

"Is something happening at school today? Something you don't want to do?" Steve tried to think of a reason why his brilliant young daughter wouldn't want to go to school.

"No." Morgan shrugged. "Today is the fourth and fifth grade Olympics. Seemed like something I could miss."

"And you don't want to participate?"

"No. Spend all day with a bunch of _dummies_ taking forever to do challenges so that my team loses, ick." She wrinkled her nose. "Besides, I can miss that. It's not class."

"Hm. Get dressed. I'm going to talk to Daddy. But whatever decision we make is the decision- no arguments." Steve stood up and headed out the door.

...

Tony listened to Steve explain Morgan's qualm while he drank his coffee.

"She'd only miss the Olympic thing? Seems fine, besides shes been awesome lately, let's encourage that."

"Is this what we're doing? Rewarding not getting suspended?" Steve shook his head with a sigh.

"Seems like."

"How come Morgan doesn't have to go to school?" Peter asked as his parents walked back into the kitchen.

"She's _faking_ being sick." Evie scoffed.

"Morgan is getting the day off as a reward." Tony said, cursing Peter's hypersensitive ears.

"Not fair." Peter said with a mouthful of toast.

"Your sister is being rewarded for not getting suspended this month." Steve sighed. "Finish chewing before you talk please."

"Come on!" Evie's head shot up. "That's crap! Peter did a way worse thing than me- hell I did something good."

"Language."

"Way to throw me under the bus jerk." Peter kicked his sister under the table.

"Anytime." She kicked him back and watched in wide eyed horror as she managed to kick his seat over with Peter on top. On his short fall to the ground Peter grabbed Evie dragging her down with him by the hair.

"**Hey**!" Steve barked, he had pulled out the drill sergeant voice and watched as both children suddenly stopped fighting and looked up at him.

Evie scrambled off from on top of Peter and Peter let go of Evie's arms as their father stood above them, furious.

"I don't know _what_ is going on with you two but it ends **now**. There will be no more fighting, no more cursing, and no more attitude. You will go to school, you will do what is expected of you,and you will go beyond that. If you see a problem you will get an adult. If I hear from your school it had better be to tell me that you are model citizens." Steve tugged both children to their feet and leaned down to look them in the eye. "If I hear that there have been issues, we **will** have a problem. _Do you understand me__?_"

"Yes sir." Evie spoke softly.

"Yes sir." Peter nodded quickly.

"Apologize to each other and get cleaned up. **Now**."

"Seriously guys, your principal- you know _the guy with the bad toupee _who is no longer afraid of us, is thinking we're having some issues at home. You need to keep your noses clean." Tony said in his own variant of stern.

"Go get cleaned up for school." Steve sighed shooing the children out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Evie stared at her math homework as she sat in her study hall. This was some nonsense. Why couldn't she be good at math like Dad, or Peter, or Morgan. All her other homework was done. She had to do the math. She sighed and put her head down on the table.

"Hey cutie, this seat taken?" Leo sat down next to her at the table with a wink. "Now how can a guy like _me_ get with a girl like _you_?"

"You can help me do math."

"Let's see it." Leo snagged the papers and textbook. "What the hell are you doing to these poor polynomials?"

"I don't know." Evie sighed and leaned over to look at the work.

"You're supposed to factor them not murder them."

"Ha ha. You think you're _so_ funny." She rolled her eyes.

"I _know_ I'm funny." He grinned. "How about I help you fix this disaster if you help me figure out dinner with your parents tomorrow."

"Deal."

"Oh baby, how are you so bad at math when your little brother is in my AP class. So dinner, do I need to bring something?"

"No, I don't think so. And that's because Peter's a huge nerd."

"Touche. Ok, so why do they want to meet me all of the sudden? I fuck up?" Leo looked up from copying down the problems.

"More like they found out. I hadn't told them we were dating."

"Because I'm such a bad boy?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes. _Obviously_." Evie chuckled. "You and your 5 AP classes and fear of ferrets-_ the baddest_."

"Ferrets are freaky. Like fuckin snakes with hair." Leo quickly leaped to his own defense.

"My parents are just over protective."

"If you are in an AP math or science class or in an honors level 3 math or science class please report to room 211 after the bell." Principal Morris' voice crackled across the intercom.

"Wonder what that's about." Leo said. "Do you have lunch plans?"

"Yes! They're _very_ exciting. I'm going to eat in the cafeteria, at a slightly sticky table, with 100 of my closest friends, as mandated." She laughed.

"Care if I join you after whatever happens in 211 m'lady?"

"Only if you don't call me that."

...

"Alright Morgan. You can either come work in the lab with me for a bit or go hang out with Pops in the gym." Tony knelt in front of Morgan.

"Can Uncle Thor throw me in the sky if I go with Papa?"

"No. You know I don't like when he does that." Steve spoke quickly. "You can use the gymnastics equipment with Nat though, or maybe ask her to show you some more ballet."

"When do I get to go to ballet class again?"

"You classes start in three weeks." Tony chuckled. "But you can show Auntie Nat how good you are."

"I don't have my dance stuff. Can I go get it?" They were in Tony's rarely used, Stark Industries office.

"I'll come down with you." Tony grinned. "I have to grab some sketches I was working on. Then we can stop at the gym and you can hang out with Pops."

"Deal!" Morgan dashed towards the elevator.

...

"What are we doing here?" Peter turned to Ned as he sat in room 211.

"Vauge announcements are vauge." MJ shrugged.

"Maybe they're gathering all you nerds." Flash called from his seat across the room.

"You're _in_ our math class." Ned said.

"Shut up."

"Hey Peter, do you know why we're here?" Leo asked sitting next to Peter.

"Nope."

After a few minutes of confused banter Principal Morris, Mr. Lee, Ms. Bruno, and Mr. Porter walked into the room. Mr. Lee and Ms. Bruno both taught the schools' upper level math courses and Mr. Porter handled all of the advanced sciences. The AP and honors students were only a small group, probably 25 or 30 children.

"Thank you for coming." Principal Morris said, interrupting the chatter. "Our advanced math and science students have been offered an exciting opportunity. You all scored so highly on the state wide exams that we have been selected to tour Stark Industries."

The room bubbled up in excitement, the children were clearly eager.

"Now, Stark Industries doesn't allow many field trips- and we only had a few days to choose from." Ms. Bruno explained, "So as a result this will be occurring next Monday on our in service day. Since this isn't a school day the trip is not mandatory, however if you are able to attend there will be the possibility of extra credit. Also, this is an _extremely_ rare opportunity so we encourage you to try to come."

"Stark Industries is one of the top companies in math, science, and engineering guys. You're graduating soon, this is a chance to try to get your foot in the door." Mr. Lee said breaking into a smile.

"Stark Industries would be lucky to have Midtown graduates among their staff and interns." Principal Morris urged. "I have hard copy permission slips up here on the desk, I've also sent out a copy to your emails. We need them back by Thursday at the latest so we can give them a headcount."

As the children left the room MJ turned to Peter with a Cheshire grin.

"This is going to be hilarious."

"I hate you so much." Peter moaned. "My life is over."

"This is awesome." Ned gushed to his friends.

"You come over like every weekend. Why is this any different?"

"We hang out at your place. I want to see the labs!"

"I can show you the labs. Without my Dad humiliating me in front of everyone."

"Dude. You're worried about _Tony_?" MJ laughed. "Worry about your _sisters_. They'll be off school."

"Oh just kill me now."

...

Sorry updates have been less frequent, I've had a bit of writers block. (Also work/ class)

I'm looking for a beta if anyone would be interested also someone to relay plot/ storylines withn I work best when I can talk to someone


	25. Chapter 25

Forewarning this chapter has "the talk" terminology

...

"Alright Morgan, come on." Steve led Morgan out of the gym.

"Where are we going?"

"_You're_ going to go hang out with Aunt Pepper for a bit, Daddy and I have an important meeting."

"Can I come?" Morgan rocked back and forth on her toes in the elevator.

"Not today sweetheart. Besides, Aunt Pepper said she needed your help."

The elevator doors opened at the executive floor and the pair headed towards Pepper's office, where they could hear Tony's laughter through the door.

"Hey baby!" Tony grinned, swooping Morgan into the air. "Have fun?"

"Yep! But Auntie Nat said I have bad posture." Morgan gave an exaggerated pout.

"The _audacity_."

"Tones? You ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, yeah ready to deal with Fury." Tony rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

"We still need to talk about that field trip next week." Pepper called after them.

"I'm a busy man Pep!"

"Morgan. I think your Daddy is going to drive me crazy." Pepper shook her head as she headed to her desk. "I have a few emails to finish and then I was thinking we could do some grocery shopping for dinner tonight."

"You're coming to dinner!" Morgan grinned as she rummaged through a basket of whatever nonsense the Stark- Rogers children had left in Pepper's office, pulling out a coloring book and pencils.

"Mhm, I normally do?"

"Not last week."

"I had a meeting." Pepper smiled as she quickly typed. "Any thoughts on what we want to have for family dinner?"

"Pizza." Morgan answered immediately. Pepper chucked as she continued her work, leaving Morgan to her very detailed coloring. The two worked in silence, a rarity for Morgan who often talked just to hear herself talk.

"Aunt Pepper?"

"Yes?"

"My family is real right?" Morgan looked up from the page she had just turned to, which featured a royal family: king, queen, prince, and princess.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Pepper's head snapped up from her screen to look at the child.

"Dunno." Morgan gnawed on the back of a yellow pencil before deciding to color the queen's crown. "Cassie Henderson said so."

"That your family isn't real?"

"Yeah. Cause I have two daddies, and you can't be born with two daddies." Morgan darted her eyes around the room before dropping her voice to a whisper. "_Because daddies only have penises and babies come from vaginas._"

Pepper briefly closed her eyes and slowly exhaled through her nose. This was so not what she had planned on doing today.

...

"Hey! Leo!" Peter jogged to catch up with the older boy as he headed to the cafeteria.

Leo turned around upon hearing his name and stopped, waiting for Peter to catch up to him.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"You're coming to dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah?" Leo nodded as the pair moved through the lunch line.

The plastic trays slid along the metal tracks as the duo headed from the lunchstation to the checkout. Whatever the mysterious beige and green food was, clashed horribly with the bright orange lunch tray

"Evie give you any forewarning?"

"No. She's being weird about the whole thing."

Peter scoffed. Sure as shit his sister was weird.

"She's embarrassed or something about our parents. But- it makes sense to lay some groundwork now so tomorrow isn't a nightmare."

"So you have tips?" Leo headed towards one of the back tables where Evie sat.

"Be a good dude? Wear a clean shirt? I dunno, Evie has to talk to you."

The two sat down at Evie's table, which resulted in Evie fixing Peter with a glare.

"We don't hang out at school nerd." She sighed. "Aren't your friends somewhere?"

"You need to tell him about Dad and Pops." Peter said taking a bite of his lunch.

"What's there to say?" Evie rolled her eyes as Peter gave her an impressive stink eye.

"Babe, I'm a planner. If I can be prepared I'd like to." Leo said, trying to keep the peace. "You really try to keep your family under wraps. All I know is that you have a brother, a sister, and two dads."

"Two dads, both overbearing, both public figures, one little sister, extremely high matience, one little brother." She looked at Peter. "Extremely annoying."

"Thank you?" Leo kissed her cheek. "Anything else?"

"I mean I guess my parents are superheroes, or whatever, so that's a thing." Evie shrugged.

...

"Your damn kid is **_Spiderman_**?" Fury tossed his file into the center of the table with a huff. "How the **fuck** did you two morons not notice that?"

The room's attention turned to the couple, it was a reasonable question. Not many could sneak past two of the best for months, let alone at fourteen. Peter was truly a genius.

"That's fair." Tony groaned.

"He's a good kid Fury." Steve urged. "He is not going to go all vigilante."

"Besides. Spiderman is _very_ grounded." Tony chuckled.

"Will he work with the Avengers?" Fury asked looking between Tony and Steve.

"No." The answer was unanimous.

"We're not working with kids. Not letting him risk his life." Clint said, his tone growing dark.

"We've told him he can handle petty _neighborhood_ crime." Steve said, informing the director of their decision. "Anything more and there would be serious consequences."

"Neighborhood only?" Fury leafed through his papers. "So long as he doesn't deal with any weapons it's not a problem with me."

Steve let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding, this meeting had gone remarkably well.

...

"So you're my mom?" Morgan and Pepper were headed up to the penthouse.

"I'm not your mom. I'm your Aunt Pepper."

"But I lived in your belly."

"Not all babies come from mothers." Pepper peered into the refrigerator, and began jotting down a list. "Sometimes, a family wants to have a baby but can't-"

"Like Daddy and Papa?

"Exactly." She sighed. Where was Steve when you needed him, he was the ideal person to explain this. "You parents wanted a baby but couldn't have one."

"Because of their _boy parts_?" Morgan whispered.

"Yes. So they needed someone with... girl parts, a womb-"

"And a vagina?"

"Yes." Pepper was not ready for _the talk_ with Morgan, hopefully Steve and Tony would do an acceptable job this time. "So they asked me if I would help them and have their baby."

"Were Evie and Peter in your belly too?"

"Yep, all three of you." Pepper grinned, she had finished her list, with a final glance in the pantry she snapped the notebook shut. "Pizza for dinner right?"

"Please!"

"Let's grab some groceries and then we can go get pizza." She picked up her purse and took the "team dinner" credit card from the kitchen drawer, headed out the door with Morgan in tow.


	26. Chapter 26

"Foods here!" Pepper walked through the front door carrying a stack of pizza boxes.

Steve ran over and took the boxes from her, bringing them to the counter.

"Thanks Pep." Tony grinned as he shut the door behind her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You owe me Stark." Pepper whispered to him. "Morgan spent the whole day talking about _genitals_."

Tony choked as he laughed and cast a wary glance towards his youngest daughter.

"We can eat right?" Peter asked, opening one of the pizza boxes and snagging a slice of pepperoni.

"Use a plate." Tony chuckled.

Everyone began loading plates with pizza and sitting down to eat.

"How was school?" Pepper turned to the older children.

"Eh."

"Fine."

"Its just like being back at my house." Clint laughed.

"How are Laura and the kids?" Bruce asked.

"They're good. They're coming up for spring break."

"That's exciting." Steve smiled.

"All my god babies." Natasha laughed. "We'll have to do something fun."

The pleasant conversation was suddenly interrupted by vibrations coming from both Nat and Clint's phones.

"Romanoff." Natasha answered.

"Barton"

"Got it."

"Right away."

While recieving a stern look from Steve for violating the no phones at the table rule the pair of spies both stood up and excused themselves.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked.

"We have a job. Chile." Natasha placed a kiss on each of the girls' heads and gave Peter a squeeze before the pair headed out the door.

...

It was late. The sky outside was littered with the lights of the city below, but hiding underneath the city lights was the darkness of the night sky. She should have been asleep but the murmur of voices from the living room had somehow peaked her half awake state, and now kept her up.

So Evie sat in her bed, her covers drawn to her chin, listening carefully. She couldn't make out any of the words being said, no matter how hard she strained. The hushed voices were clearly those of her parents and Uncle Bucky though, and that in itself was compelling. Uncle Bucky wouldn't have come over in the middle of the night unless there was something urgent. The voices stopped, and Evie could hear the creak of someone headed towards the bedrooms, then her door opened.

"Evie?" Tony whispered, walking into the room. "Are you up?"

"Dad? Is everything ok?"

"Mhm." Tony pressed his face into her head, breathing her in. "Pops and I have a job."

"Both of you?" Evie startled. Typically Steve and Tony never went on jobs together unless everyone else was busy or it was an emergency.

"Nat and Clint's plane was hijacked. Pops, Bucky, Sam, and I need to go get them."

"Are they alright?" Evie bristled as she sat up straighter, leaning into her father's chest.

"They radioed in, they're both fine. Bruce is going to come by here in the morning." Tony ran a hand through her hair.

"Thank god. I'll text Leo to reschedule."

"We'll be home by dinner. I Promise." He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry."

"Be careful?"

"Always. We'll call by eight ok baby?" Tony stood up and headed to the door. "Be good, take care of the goonies. We love you."

"Love you too Dad."

"Go to bed kiddo."

Tony shut the door with a heavy sigh and headed back towards the main room.

...

"Was she awake?" Steve asked quietly as he laced up his boots.

"Yeah. Told her Bruce would be by in the morning." Tony twisted his watch and his Iron Man armor began to form around him.

"Where are they Buck?" Steve stood up slinging his bag over his shoulder as the three men headed out the door and up to the roof.

"Last we heard the jet went down just outside of Manizales, crashed in the Andes somewhere. Nat checked in, said they're both ok, some minor injuries but nothing too bad."

"How'd the plane go down?" Tony asked as they loaded into the jet.

"They're thinking something bugged them. They were hit and then their controls went down." Sam climbed into the pilot's seat."You guys ready?"

Tony gave Steve's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they strapped into the jet.


	27. Chapter 27

Short but sweet.

...

The sun still had yet to rise when Morgan's alarm clock went off. She sat up in bed and looked around her dark bedroom.

"FRIDAY?" She whispered.

"Yes Miss Morgan?" The A.I responded in a similarly hushed tone.

"Are Papa and Evie still sleeping?"

"Evie is still asleep. You parents are both out of town on work. They are due to return early this evening."

Morgan nodded solemnly and slipped out of bed. She tugged on a pair of hedgehog slippers and tiptoed over to her closet to retrieve a shoebox.

Morgan and her shoebox quietly opened her bedroom door and snuck down the hall into the main living space. She moved to press the elevator button but froze and headed instead towards a spiral staircase by the balcony. She crept down the staircase into her father laboratory.

"Miss Morgan. You are not supposed to be in your father's lab without him."

"I have to do an experiment FRIDAY. For science. Please." Morgan's plea of "for science" is what typically allowed the children to sneak around FRIDAY.

"Very well." There was what appeared to be a smile in the A.I's voice.

The door opened with a click and Morgan tiptoed into the room. She headed over towards the test chamber where Dum- E and U whirred to life.

"Dum- E? Can you check the solder on this programming chip?" Morgan opened her box revealing a harddrive and small robot.

Dum-E carefully lifted the harddrive out of the box and carried it over the the work bench.

FRIDAY's blue lights scanned the hardware and Dum- E whirred happily at her approval before retrieving the robot and installing the drive.

"Awesome! Bring me the welder so I can test it please?"

"Miss Morgan you _cannot_ use the welders." FRIDAY was firm.

"I need to seal the chip in so I can do a test. Please!"

"No. Your father forbids it."

"Ugh" Morgan moaned dramatically, and grabbed a roll of electrical tape and covered the seams. "We can just test it without sealing the drive in then."

Dum- E carried the robot into the testing chamber and switched it on before exiting.

"Beauty?" Morgan spoke into the chamber's microphone.

The robot lit up and rolled in a circle.

"Beauty. Can you roll six inches to your left?"

The robot complied as Morgan waited with baited breath.

"Beauty can you find the door?"

Beauty, the robot, rolled to a stop an inch from the door. As it had neared the door smoke had begun to appear from the back two tires and when it whirred to its stop, burst into flames.

"FRIDAY!" Morgan shrieked.

The vents in the testing chamber roared to life and foam fell onto the robot smothering the flames.

"Dum- E? Can you get her?" Morgan asked softly.

Dum- E retrieved the small bot and placed it on the work bench once again, Morgan donned a pair of large work gloves and brushed aside the foam. The electrical tape had melted all over the panel covering, and when she pulled the gooey mess aside to reveal her harddrive she saw that the plastic had leaked onto the wiring.

"This is all _your_ fault FRIDAY!" Morgan snapped, then froze hearing a noise above her. "Is Evie awake?"

"She appears to be getting into the shower."

"Fudge." Morgan scowled. She glanced at her robot, still too hot to touch. "Dum- E can you put Beauty away when she cools down?"

Dum- E nodded as Morgan dashed up the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi sorry for the long break I've been struggling with the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy, hit me up with plot bunnies if you like!

Also this chapter and the next have some phonetic/ arabic alphabet (google translated) Russian I've added the translation in brackets next to the text- that's the plan going forward.

...

Evie sat at the kitchen counter sipping a cup of tea as she read a thick hard bound book.

"Dr. Banner is at the door Miss Evie." FRIDAY said, interrupting her.

"Let him in please."

Moments later Bruce stepped into the kitchen carrying a box of doughnuts.

"Morning."

"Kettles still warm." Evie nodded towards the kettle of water on the stove.

"Everyone else still asleep?" Bruce asked, pouring himself a cup of tea as he sat down beside the teen.

"Its Saturday." She shrugged and flicked the top off of the doughnut box, selecting a sprinkle covered doughnut.

"Did they say when you'd hear from them?" He asked, grabbing a doughnut of his own.

"Eight." She sighed. "Dad normally has FRIDAY tell us if anything changes."

"And if we don't hear from anyone by-"

"Ten. Two hours and we can call in." Evie repeated the mission routine, it had been the same her whole life. Wait for them to call by the set time or if FRIDAY gives an update, if you don't hear from them by two hours after the agreed upon time, you can call in the calvary. Nothing prior- calling them in the field can distract them putting everyone at risk.

"Got it." Bruce settled in his seat. "Any plans today?"

"My boyfriend is coming for dinner to meet Dad and Pops. Gonna study for my math test and maybe tidy my room."

"Boyfriend?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a boy who's a friend, they want to meet him."

"Seems fair, so how long has there been a boyfriend? When does the rest of the family get to meet him?"

"Like I'd subject him to that!" Evie laughed. "Will you help me study for math? Its polynomials and I don't get it."

"Sure."

...

"Where's breakfast?" Peter asked stumbling into the living room. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Hi Uncle Bruce?"

"Good morning Peter." Bruce looked up from the book he was reading.

"Anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Peter poked his head into the kitchen. "Evie, where are the dads... and breakfast?"

"Uncle Bruce brought doughnuts, they're on the counter. You have to save some for Morgan though." Evie turned off the television and followed her brother into the kitchen. "They left last night around two. Mission."

"Both of them?" Peter licked chocolate icing off of his fingers before taking a bite of his pastry.

"Yeah. They went with Bucky and Sam. Nat and Clint's plane went down."

"Shit. Are they ok?"

"Yeah. Nat said they're fine."

"When are they gonna be home?"

"We should be hearing from them any minute now." Bruce walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. "Should we wake Morgan?"

"That _monster_?" Evie scoffed. "You can."

"Morgs is _not_ a morning person." Peter said in between bites.

"Says the boy who woke up at 9:45 in search of food?" Bruce chuckled.

"Incoming call." Friday chimed, halting the morning banter. "Boss and Captain Rodgers are on the line."

"Put them through!" Evie grabbed a nearby StarkPad that sat on the counter and answered the call. Steve and Tony's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey kiddo." Tony grinned.

"How was the mission?" Peter nudged Evie to the side so he would be shown by the camera.

"Good." Steve said. "Nat and Clint are...fine. We're headed back home with them. SHIELD is looking into everything and sending down agents."

"You're coming home already?"

"_Girl_. We're good." Tony laughed with a wink. "Besides your aunt doesn't quite understand what a minor injury is so we're taking Clint to the SHIELD doctors so Laura doesn't kill us."

"No blood." Nat's voice was heard in the background.

"_Zhopa_ [asshole]. I have rebar in my leg."

"And the rebar is keeping the blood _in_."

"Oh my God. Go to the doctor." Peter laughed.

"So clearly you can see we have it handled." Tony said sarcasticly.

"Evie love, I'm not sure we will be home in time to cook dinner." Steve shook his head at the chatter. "You can either cook something yourselves or we can order takeout. It's up to you."

"Yeah." Tony glanced behind him then at his watch. "Think five or six hours before we're home."

"Ok. So...around four or so?" Peter asked, looking at the kitchen clock. "What time is Leo coming over?"

"Around five." Evie shrugged. "I can tell him later though."

"No that works. You two have been good for Brucey right?"

"Where is Morgan?" Steve asked attempting to look beyond his two children on the screen.

"Asleep."

"Wake her up. Its ten o'clock she needs to eat breakfast."

"Besides we want to see our little baby." Tony laughed.

"You suck." Evie mumbled as she left to go wake her sister.

Soon Morgan entered and climbed onto a stool to say hello.

"Daddy? Papa? Where _are_ you?" She sighed dramatically.

"Leaving South America peanut." Tony smiled.

"Uncle Bruce will stay with you for a bit but we'll be home before dinner." Steve said.

"Actually Steve, Tony, I have some appointments today I need to go to. I can stay here a bit longer but I have to leave by one." Bruce interjected.

"We don't need a babysitter." Evie said with an eye roll. "We will be fine for a few hours."

"You make a fair point. You'll call if there's a problem?" Steve urged.

"Yes. But I'll probably call Happy or Pepper. You're on a plane."

Tony barked in laughter as Steve admitted that she made a reasonable point.

"Look guys we gotta go. See you later." Tony said still grinning.

"Be good." Steve said. "We love you."

"Love you too!" The children chorused as the call ended.


	29. Chapter 29

"Stop being such a baby." Nat pinched Clint's arm as she turned to look behind her. "I need a nurse."

"Just leave it in." Tony said wrinkling his nose. "You're gonna get blood everywhere."

"Five hours with a rod in his leg?" Nat scoffed. "Steve, you or Bucky come hold his arms!"

"Hey! Am I not qualified?" Tony said handing over a towel.

"You're annoying me."

"That seems fair."Steve walked over and kissed Tony's cheek.

"You guys suck."

"Ok Cap can you hold him down while I take this out?" She tossed Clint his wallet and snapped on a pair of disposable rubber gloves from the first aid kit. "Ready?"

"No. I hate when you doctor me." Clint stiffened, bracing himself. "Your inner stone cold badass shows."

"Ha!" Nat scoffed and nodded to the wallet she had given him. "Bite. This is going to suck."

Clint bit down on the leather and grimaced as Steve held his arms down. Nat sat on his leg and quickly yanked out the offending metal rod.

"Rubbing alcohol." She said as Steve handed her the jug. She poured the sterilizer onto a gauze pad and patted around the wound.

"Fuck!" Clint winced having spit out his wallet.

"Don't be a baby. Tony already said he didn't have any liquor." Nat took a needle from her field kit and sterilized it. Then taking the needle and some floss she sewed up the wound covering it with antibiotics and clean gauze. "This will hold until we get to SHIELD."

"I hate you." Clint sighed kissing her cheek.

"_Lyublyu tebya tozhe _[I love you too]. Thanks Cap." Nat said, tidying up her makeshift operating room.

...

"I'm going to go meet Leo at the station." Evie informed her brother and sister. "Do not set the house on fire."

"Funny." Peter sniped dryly.

"We won't!" Morgan

"Leo!"

Leo looked up as he ascended from the subway station to street level. Across the street he saw Evie sitting on a bench.

"Hey cutie." He crossed the street and sat down next to her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Ready to go?"

"Still think it would have been easier if you just gave me your address." He grinned placing a kiss on her cheek.

"There are like seventy doors and you need to go through one specific one. Its easier this way." Evie took his hand. "Come on."

The two teens navigated the streets of Manhattan, chatting casually about the upcoming event.

"I never come down here. This is _Manhattan_ Manhattan, we look out of place." Leo laughed.

"What we're too short?"

"And not in suits." He shrugged, dodging the swing of a briefcase. "It's Saturday. So you and your superhero parents live down here?"

"Yeah. Most of the time." They parted to avoid an oncoming sleu of businessmen.

"So are these superheroes I should know?"

"Theoretically." Evie hung a sharp left.

"Holy shit. That's Stark Tower." Leo stopped, looking up at the skyscraper.

"Rogers... Rogers... your dad's not Steve Rogers is he?"

"In all his ancient glory." Evie dragged Leo around the building to a back door.

"Seriously! Steve Rogers- Captain America is your dad! And... no way. Tony Stark." Leo whispered as Evie ushered him into the building.

"Yeah don't be weird about it."

The two emerged from the elevator into the penthouse where Tony and Steve had evidently just entered.

"Shit." She murmured. "Dad? Pops? This is Leo."


	30. Chapter 30

Hey! I hope you're all staying safe! I'm sorry this has taken so long. Between COVID and writers block stuff has been wild. But please review and feel free to shoot me amy ideas for this story, I would love input!

...

"Leo. It's nice to meet you." Steve stepped forward and shook Leo's hand.

"You too Mr. Rogers, sir." Leo stammered.

Tony emerged from the kitchen where he had been setting take away containers onto the table, donning one of his armored gauntlets.

"Tony." Steve said sternly.

"Hm?"

"Weapons away."

"Oh my God." Evie moaned as Leo shot her a panicked look, his eyes darting between her and the armored repulsor.

"Fine." Tony twisted his wrist and the gauntlet folded into his watch. He grinned as Leo's jaw dropped and extended his hand. "Tony."

"N-nice to meet you sir."

"Gonna hang up your coat and stay a bit?" Tony asked, gesturing to Leo's jacket.

"Tony." Steve scolded as he took the boy's coat.

"Can we eat." Peter interrupted. "The Chinese is getting cold."

Steve laughed and urged his husband over towards the table, Leo and Evie following in suit.

...

"Lo mein?" Steve asked, passing the container to Morgan."

"What's that green stuff?" She poked at a piece of bok choy with her fingers.

"Morgs. Silverware." Tony reprimanded with a scoff.

"But I don't want the green pieces." She whined, flicking a piece of cabbage off of her noodle.

"Eat around it?" Peter suggested, with a mouth full of egg roll.

"So Leo, how's school going?" Tony asked, turning and looking at the boy next to Evie.

"Good sir! I'm currently in AP calculus and physics."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Dad. Seriously?" Evie moaned.

"Any sports?" Tony asked ignoring his daughter.

"Not right now, but in the spring I do track and field."

Tony nodded.

"Tony." Steve said softly.

Tony continued to attack the young man with the impromptu interrogation despite the clear wishes of everyone else in the room. Soon Leo was sharing how he had stopped playing saxophone in 7th grade due to his utter _disgust_ with the concept of a spit valve, how he had lip synced his way through the 5th grade choir concert and still had to live with the guilt, and how he hated Jane Austen's work and thought it was ridiculous that the curriculum had them reading at least one of her books each year.

"Dad!" Evie whined. She shot a pleading look towards Steve who continued to try to stop his husband's barrage of questions.

"So what are your intentions with our daughter?" Steve asked softly, interrupting Tony's ramblings.

"What?" Leo startled, blinking quickly. "I mean! Whatever she asks sir- wait! No!"

Both parents turned to look at the teens, eyebrows raised.

"He's one of my best friends Pops." Evie said simply. "He helps me however he can, let's me help him, and he makes me smile. That's all."

"I've actually been tutoring Evie in math while she helps me in history." Leo smiled. "We've managed to both make serious progress.

"Good answer."Tony grinned. "Favorite food?"

"Um? I guess I like salad?" Leo thought deeply, trying to think of a healthy or correct food.

"Get out." Tony rose to his feet with a chuckle.

"Dad!"

"Tony!" Steve cried, blushing furiously and grabbing his husband. "He's kidding, Leo."

"He doesn't like cheese burgers." Tony defended, crossing his arms across his chest, burying a laugh.

"I do sir!"

"Tony people like different things. What the- _sit down_." Steve tugged Tony down into his seat. "I'm sorry Leo."

"Salad is a crap answer." Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No one _likes_ salad."


	31. Chapter 31

I'm so excited that I finally got something up! I hope you like this even though its short. I hope I'll be able to get more up soon.

... ... .. .. ..

"So I got an interesting email the other day." Steve said turning to look at Tony in bed.

"Hm? You didn't win a cruise and there's no Nigerian prince." Tony said with a slight laugh.

"Of course there's a Nigerian prince, they have over a dozen royal families."

"Did you really look that up?"

"Of course." Steve said. "Anyway, about the email."

"Ah yes. Whats up?"

"So apparently Peter has a field trip Monday. The slip was due Thursday. Here." Steve raised an eyebrow towards his husband. "What did you do?"

"I had SI offer the trip to the school in order to try to smooth things over after the shenanigans Evie and Peter are pulling." Tony shrugged.

"Mm. Well I didn't sign anything, did you?"

"Nope. I'll have our people make sure the school knows Peter is going, or coming, or staying?"

"Do the girls know?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Well make sure they don't torture him while the school is here... that goes for you too Tones. Cut the kid a break."

"Mm. So I should cancel my plans?" Tony laughed and placed a kiss on his husbands lips.

"You're the worst." Steve chuckled.

"And you love it."

"I love it."

... .. ...

I hope you like this! Sorry again about how short things are, I hope I can get another chapter up soon


	32. Chapter 32

I've been holding this one for a bit! Luckily I just started the next bit so I'm ready the share this!

.. .. ..

"Everyone's presence is being requested in the living room." Friday spoke as she turned on all of the bedroom lights at around one in the morning. "Now."

"What's going on Friday?"Steve rolled out of bed and ran his hand across his face. He tugged on his pants and blinked quickly. "What's the emergency?"

"There is so real emergency sir, no one is hurt or in any danger." Friday said in what could only be described as a hushed tone. "Mr. Stark has just had an... unfortunate accident."

Steve grunted and joined his exhausted children in the living room.

"Tony? What's going on?"

Tony stood covered in soot in front of the kitchen sink, he had washed off his face and hands but his entire body was still slightly singed.

"Sit." The charred man's voice was like ice.

The children sat on the couch and Steve found himself soon following suit.

"Who has been using my lab?" Tony held up his hand to stop any interruptions. "My fire extinguishers were empty."

"Well we all know it wasn't me." Evie said with a pointed look to her younger siblings. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Shh." Steve placed his hand on her shoulder, he looked towards his younger children, Peter looked both exhausted and confused, while Morgan was avoiding all eye contact. This was a pretty cut and dry case.

"Hm?" Tony growled low in his throat. "Well you three will have fun cleaning up what's left of my lab, until one of you fesses up."

"Dad!" Evie squeaked. "Thats not fair. Why would I go in your lab! Besides, can't you just ask FRIDAY?"

"Apparently she is unable to say who was conducting experiments due some bullshit confidentiality agreement she made with one of you, that I disagree with." He turned to look towards the ceiling. "Which will be edited out of your programming! Evie, in your case I'd hope the offender owns up."

Evie sucked in a sharp breath and sent a glare towards her younger siblings, Peter shrugged as Morgan played with the hem of her t shirt.

Steve watched as Morgan picked at the worn fabric and shot his husband a knowing glance.

"I did find some evidence with Dum- e if anyone cares to make an admission before the three of you get to work." Tony said catching Steve's glance.

"Tony." Steve sighed.

"What!" Tony snapped, inching towards Morgan. "They have never been allowed in the lab without permission."

"It was me!" Morgan said quiety, dropping her head.

"Morgan. What were you doing in my lab?" Tony squatted down to catch her eyes.

"You two. Go back to bed." Steve said softly. He stood up and quietly urged his older children out of the room.

Morgan mumbled incoherently as she continued to pick apart the edge of her shirt.

"Stop that." Steve took the fabric from her hand. "Now, look at your father and me."

Morgan slowly lifted her eyes to meet her parents'.

"Morgan. What were you _thinking_ going into my lab without me even knowing?" Tony's tone was sharp. The rule had stood from day one. The lab was far to dangerous for the children to be allowed to use without either supervision of permission.

"I was making a robot. Like you do."

"Morgan, you're not allowed into that lab to find a rubber band by yourself, let alone, make robots without your Dad." Steve's voice was firm. "He could have been killed tonight by not having those fire extinguishers."

"Daddy! I didn't mean it!" Morgan's eyes welled with tears, she flung herself into Tony's arms."Don't die Daddy! I'm sorry!"

"I'm right here peanut." Tony sighed. "But you still can't be in my lab without me there. You know that."

"I just wanted to surprise you."

"How about if you want to build something to surprise Dad you ask Uncle Bruce, or Peter for help?" Steve suggested.

"When were you even able to be down there without me knowing?" Tony asked, shifting Morgan back onto the couch and sitting beside her.

"Oh. Um." Morgan looked towards her toes. "When I overheard you guys leave on that mission I woke up early to go down and work."

"What were you doing up that late?"

"You mean you knew we had left and then _deliberitly_ planned to do something you knew was not only forbidden but dangerous?"

"I didn't use the welder!" Morgan said, leaping to her own feeble defense.

"I damn well would hope not Morgan Margaret!" Tony said sharply.

"So you snuck down that morning." Steve urged.

"I wanted to run an experiment with my bot, I had made a new drive. FRIDAY wouldn't let me weld it in so I used electrical tape. Then I put it in the test chamber, see, super safe Dad."

"Mhm." Tony nodded blowing a sharp breath through his nose.

"Then she did really good at first but then there was a little bit of overheating and the tape started melting, and its possible my glitter stickers are flammable, anyway FRIDAY put the fire out. But when I was looking at her to see what went wrong Evie was waking up so I left and went back to bed."

"And you didn't think that you needed to tell me?"

"Well I knew that you'd be cranky."

Steve snorted.

"Well little miss, now, I'm more cranky that you lied to me on top of all this."

"I never lied." Morgan crossed her arms and glared up at Tony.

"Oh? What do you call sneaking around and purposefully not telling us things?" Tony asked, Morgan bit her lip as Tony patted his lap. "Exactly. Let's get this over with then, hm?

Steve kissed Morgan's head softly, then murmuring into Tony's ear exited the room.

"Daddy I'm sleepy." Morgan said giving a large dramatic yawn.

"Oh? I am too, being set on fire does that to a man. Come on now." He scooped the child up and placed her unceremoniously over his lap.

"I said I was sorry though!"

"And yet, you plotted to do a thing you knew you shouldn't have." Tony tugged down dotted pajama bottoms and twisting his watch to reinforce his hand began to spank his daughter.

"Daddy!" Morgan yelped as Tony used his legs to cease her wiggling and to volley of swats continued to rain down.

"Come on Morgan. Its late, let's just be done with this." He sighed after pinning her hands back a third time. He issued a firmer few swats as the girl fell limp and began to cry. A few moments later he tugged her pants up and hoisted the brunette into his lap.

"That hurt." Morgan mumbled snuggling her head into her father's chest.

"Oh? I must have done a good job then." Tony said giving her ponytail a soft tug. He pulled her closer into his chest and rubbed her back."Come here baby girl."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Shh. Its all forgiven Morgs. But no more playing in my lab."

"I wont."

"Attagirl." He paused. "Morgs. I looked at your bot. Some pretty impressive work there."

"Really? Can you help me fix her?"

"Mhm. We can do some repairs another time ok? Especially because you're grounded. Let's say a week?"

"Poop."

"You'll live." Tony chuckled. "Now let's get you to bed before your pops comes in here and we're both in trouble."

... ...

I needed that Morgan sweetness/ sass idk about you? Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!

RR please


End file.
